


Destiny/续梦

by MerlinQJQ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinQJQ/pseuds/MerlinQJQ
Summary: 这篇文章是我在lofter平台上发布的原创rps文。故事主线为Merlin&Authur，线索从一个16世纪的贵族少年开始，他在无意中发现了自家搁置的古董柜子可以通向另一个平行世界，意外来到时间凝固的阿瓦隆空间。他与守候在阿瓦隆湖边的无名老人邂逅，由于长相上与老人的旧相识亚瑟·潘德拉贡颇为相似，引起了额外的注意。在一次动乱之中无路可逃的少年再次进入古董柜，并且留在了阿瓦隆。自此走上了另外一种生活，并且走上了探索前世的道路。在充满着奇妙魔法的阿瓦隆世界中，一切都可能发生……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是我在lofter平台上发布的原创rps文。故事主线为Merlin&Authur，线索从一个16世纪的贵族少年开始，他在无意中发现了自家搁置的古董柜子可以通向另一个平行世界，意外来到时间凝固的阿瓦隆空间。他与守候在阿瓦隆湖边的无名老人邂逅，由于长相上与老人的旧相识亚瑟·潘德拉贡颇为相似，引起了额外的注意。在一次动乱之中无路可逃的少年再次进入古董柜，并且留在了阿瓦隆。自此走上了另外一种生活，并且走上了探索前世的道路。在充满着奇妙魔法的阿瓦隆世界中，一切都可能发生……

 原文链接→http://wuminggongzi.lofter.com/

附注：这是我在lofter平台的主页

 

* * *

 

**【一】时空之柜**

 

海港的喧嚣伴随着太阳升起，远洋船队的船帆陆续升到桅杆顶端。

海港尽头的高楼里，少年站在玻璃窗前眺望。

好家伙。父亲远航到印度起码得一年半才能回来，这下子不用担心天天被训话了。他暗暗窃喜，嘴角那一丝笑容却掩盖不住，被母亲看在眼里。

 

“Alex.别以为父亲出门了你就能游手好闲。该办的事情还有很多，而且，你必须独自去处理。”贵妇人头也不抬，冷冷地丢出这句话，一边套上精致的手套准备出门。

“是的，亲爱的温莎小姐。”少年Alex故作姿态地鞠躬，似乎对刚才母亲的吩咐毫不在意。

“少开玩笑！我可没空跟你胡闹。下午还有一个宫廷聚会，我得出去了。至于你，我亲爱的儿子……”她顿了一下，“乔治亚。今天你的任务改成监督Alex。正好可以让芙蕾雅跟我一起出去。”

这可真是个好消息。Alex又一次窃笑。偌大的庄园里，除了胞姐芙蕾雅，就数女仆乔治亚跟他关系最好。看来这确实是轻松的一天呢。

 

“哎呀这可太舒服了！”Alex赤着脚，迈着大步，边走边扯领口上那一堆繁复的蕾丝装饰。“只有他俩都出门去了，才能过的这么舒坦啊。”

乔治亚看着眼前这个仅穿着细麻衬衫，走路歪歪倒倒的少年，哭笑不得——上流社会每个人都在悉心打扮自己，衣饰华丽举止优雅，他倒是自在，不仅拒绝带上  
假发和丝绸绑带，还讨厌这些珠光宝气的华贵衣物。这大概就是所谓的率真吧，虽然在他的父母眼中，这是没教养的乡巴佬表现。

“好了Alex少爷。如果你一定要这样的话……就请呆在庄园里不要外出吧，否则碰见了其他贵族出行，那可是要闹笑话的。你知道菲利普伯爵最在意的是什么。”乔治亚一边弯下腰收拾那些被他脱下来扔了一路的衣物，边说道。

“行行行，只要别强迫我搞那些繁文缛节一切好说。对了，趁母亲不在我要把凯蒂抱进来。你要帮我保守秘密哦。”少年腾一下从床上蹦起来，直奔出后院找猫去了。

 

“凯蒂？凯蒂你在哪儿？”

一个金色的毛茸茸的小脑袋从灌木丛里冒出来，警惕地盯着对面那个同样有着金色毛发的少年。

“凯蒂，过来好不好？”Alex慢慢移动位置靠前，猫咪突然瞪大了瞳孔，跳窜起来一溜烟地跑进了副楼。

郁闷，太久不跟它亲近，现在都认生了！少年懊恼地爬起来，向副楼走去。

 

我去，这个副楼原来有那么多房间？Alex瞬间傻眼了。以前他都没有好好地走遍自己家族的庄园，要不是因为凯蒂这个磨人的小妖精，他还不知道自己家的副楼里面是什么结构。行吧！慢慢找就是了。

少年在楼层间走动，周围安静得只听见木地板受力发出闷响。突然从旋转楼梯顶端传来一声，好像是某件东西摔落地板的声音。Alex一个激灵，兔子一样奔跑往楼顶去。气喘吁吁地闯进顶层阁楼，才发现是某个木雕从木柜子摔下来了，柜门敞开着，周围还有一大圈猫咪的脚印。

真是！猫怎么这么能折腾啊……Alex捡起木雕仔细端详，这大概是一块年代久远的云杉木材，被雕刻成翼龙的样子。吹了吹雕塑上的灰尘，他把雕塑放回去柜子里，打算关上柜门。

就在这时候，发生了一件超出他意料的事情——准备合上柜门的瞬间，仿佛眼前有一个深邃的黑洞，把他吸进去了！

Alex感觉自己仿佛掉进无底洞一般，四周黑暗而天旋地转，不知道过了多久，突然一下闷响，他感觉自己的屁股收到了重击——终于这算是落地了。

晕眩不已的Alex长吁一口气，缓缓翻过身来，用手撑着地面……这他妈的都是什么情况？这柜子还有机关？

 

“嘿，陌生人。”一袭红裙出现在眼前。Alex抬头一看，这个声音的主人正俯视着自己，苍白的脸被两侧长长的波浪卷发映衬得有一丝诡异。

“抱歉，小姐。”Alex踉踉跄跄地爬起来，一手扶着额头，“我无意闯入进入你的房间。真的，我也不知道那个古董柜子里到底有什么机关，竟然可以通向乡下的某个屋子……”

“乡下？小伙子你挺幽默的。看来你不知道这是什么地方，是吗。”红衣女孩转身走向桌面，取来毛巾递给他，“先擦擦脸吧，竟然能从烟囱里摔下来还神志清醒，你跟圣诞老人有一拼的。不过可不像他那样光鲜，至少在烟囱里蹭了一身灰。”女孩偷偷笑道。

“我天？”Alex环顾四周，突然大惊失色。“你们明显是远古时代的人！这屋子的样式，你的衣着？跟古籍里记载一样！”

“呃，你还挺有研究的，小伙子。我知道现世是17世纪，但这里——阿瓦隆王国，可是1000年前的样子。”

“不不不，怎么可能时空倒流呢？这不符合理论？”

“并不是倒流。这个空间一直存在不受时间影响，现世的光阴一直在流逝，而阿瓦隆的我们则保持着最初的模样，仅此而已。”

“阿瓦隆……名字好熟悉，我记得是在哪里听到过……”

“看来你也只是知道些皮毛而已。说真的，一千多年前的事情能记载下来的很少，有多半还是瞎扯。行了，等我给你治愈皮外伤，就送你回去吧。”

“等等！”

Alex还想再问得详细些，却看到眼前这个女孩子打开瓶子给他灌下一大口，嘴里念念有词。那一口饮料甜的发腻，有种樟木的气息，又有点苹果的芳香……

漂亮姐姐，我还没问你的名字啊……Alex心里嘟囔道，渐渐失去知觉……

 

**【二】少爷的游戏**

“Alex少爷？醒醒？”

少年睁开眼，只看到乔治亚一头汗，头发上还挂着灰，紧张地盯着自己。

“啊？怎么了？”

“这话是我问少爷您才对吧？没事为什么要跑副楼顶层呢？还要被杂物砸晕了！还好没肿起个包，否则温莎夫人回来肯定要宰了我！”莉莉语气里蕴藏了一丝埋怨。

“砸晕了？有这回事？”

“要不是那只猫引我进去楼里，你还不知道要在灰尘满满的阁楼里躺多久，哎。都砸得记忆模糊了。”

“我没事的乔治亚。那么，我先去洗澡哈。”看着女仆蹭了一身的灰尘，少年也不好意思追问太多，但总觉得自己不可能被砸晕——向来以身手敏捷见称的自己，哪会如此大意？这里一定有误会。但是他是真的不记得，中间发生过什么事情了。

 

宴会上。

到处都是华衣美服，珠宝和绸缎的光芒映衬得每个人都像是装在匣子里的宝物一般，Alex抱着胳膊，了无兴致的站在酒水台旁。

这种贵族聚会也真是无聊，不过是家族间联姻和交易的渠道罢了。这次母亲生拉硬拽把自己带过来，指不定又想给他张罗什么。

“Alex阁下。”一个盘着精致发型的贵族女子款步走来，向他微笑。

“嗯哼？你是？”

“伊丽莎白。非常高兴认识你。”女子自信地扬起头，盯着Alex碧绿的眼睛。

“噢？想必你已经从温莎夫人口中知道了不少关于我的事情了。”Alex有点不屑，这是他母亲一贯的做法，给他物色各种上流社会的适婚女子。

“是的。为了家族为了利益。怎么，不打算考虑一下？”伊丽莎白主动地挽起他的手臂，两人并肩走向舞池。

Alex闻到了伊丽莎白身上有股特殊的香气。如此熟悉……仿佛在什么场合遇到过？某次聚会？还是？

他被伊丽莎白引导着舞步，神情恍惚。脑海里闪过一幕幕场景……自由披散的长卷发，红色长裙，苍白的脸……

没错，这个场景是存在过的！就是莉莉说我被砸晕了之前发生的事。最后还被那位漂亮姐姐灌了一口药，大概是这样才失去这段记忆。Alex越想越觉得不可思议，未等宴会结束，就让莉莉帮忙撒了个谎，偷偷溜回家。

他要亲自鉴证一下副楼里那个神奇的柜子。

 

柜门被关上了，那个翼龙木雕就在柜子里，隔着玻璃用獠牙对着他。

要是我还能再去一次？

Alex深吸一口气，打开柜门。没有动静。

嗯？那应该是木雕里面有机关了。

于是再一次，黑暗之中天旋地转，又是屁股着地。

 

“还没完了？”红衣女孩叉着腰，盯着他那张蹭满烟囱灰的脸。

“果然不是做梦！我来过这里！”Alex爬起来，踩着木炭灰烬爬出壁炉。

“……完蛋了，我明明给你施遗忘咒，怎么还记得？”

“一开始不记得啊，但是今天我闻到了那个药水的味道，就想起来了。”

“宁芙，他是谁？”一个满头银发身材却挺拔的老者推门进来，手上拎着一大堆草药和果实。

“老爹。这个人是第二次从烟囱穿过来了。”

“两次？偶然还是故意？”老者警惕地打量他，锐利的目光就像是黑夜中的枭。

“我……只是好奇这里的一切。以前曾有人这么闯进来过吗？”

“也有。只是出现两次，还从烟囱下来竟然不死的，你是头一个。好了年轻人，先换身衣服把自己弄干净好吗？”老者递给他一堆衣物，然后给他指了浴室的方向。看着这个从头到脚全是炭灰就剩一双碧眼还能认出来的熊孩子，嫌弃得不行。

 

当Alex从浴室出来的瞬间，老者震惊了。

天啊。这面容，这年龄，这神情。

一切都像当初他离开时的模样。

巨龙的预言要实现了吗？老者心头一阵激动。

“亚瑟。”

“呃，我叫Alex。”

“你是在开玩笑嘛亚瑟？”

“老人家。你是耳背还是怎么地，我叫Alex。”少年一脸疑惑，用手指在桌上空划了“ALEX”四个字母，企图澄清误会。

“老爹，他确实叫Alex，现实穿过来阿瓦隆的贵族少年。话说你为什么叫他亚瑟？”

“没什么。”老者背过脸去，不想让任何人看见他脸上的怅然。

“你靠那么近干什么？”宁芙拽了一下被少年踩住的裙摆。

“你叫宁芙？我上次临走还没来得及问你名字呢！”

“咱……要不要留他在这里观光几天？既然他能来两次，一定有他的原因。”

“不了，送他回去吧。“老者稍微停顿了一下，小声唠叨：”金发的人那么多，不一定就是他。”自始至终，老人家没有回头再看他一眼。

 

“老爹不允许你留下。那好吧，我……再送你回去。”宁芙脸上有种失落和抱歉的神色。

她总觉得老爹今天的神情太不对劲。而这个叫Alex的少年不仅能来回穿梭两个时空，而且遗忘药水和咒语竟然部分免疫。这一定是有特殊使命的某个人吧？

所以，这次她送走Alex并没有施加遗忘咒语。药水也只是给了一杯苹果汁代替。

她坚信，这个人和老爹之间有着某种联系。但具体是什么，她需要时间去求证。

 

**【三】事不过三**

Alex从阿瓦隆回来之后，一直觉得奇怪。

那老者似乎认识他，但是却叫错了他的名字。他叫的是亚瑟。

难道自己有另外一个身份？亦或是误会呢？

一千年前的世界里，发生过什么事情？也许答案就在里面。

于是他开始没日没夜地浸泡在书房里，查阅各种古籍，这用功的劲头让家人颇为意外，大家都乐意让他独自留在书房钻研，毕竟他难得对学习提起兴趣。

可是越看的多，Alex就越疑惑。

一千年前的真实记载并不多，都是些半人半神的传说。唯一可以确定的是，那是亚瑟王生活的时代。

我就是亚瑟？亚瑟就是我？一千年前的我？那位老人家，就是传说中魔法师的祖师，梅林？

Alex从小到大都在简单的生活当中，他无法理解这种深奥的事情。自己不过是庄园里浑浑噩噩的少爷，和伟大毫不沾边。除了同样金发碧眼，完全无法和不列颠传奇之王联系起来。难道老人家因为千年的思念过于迫切，才认错了人？

他也曾想到过再去一趟问个究竟，考虑到结果也不过是被再送回来，就作罢了。这简直就是浪费时间。

 

这件事一直被搁置，直到1645年6月14日，发生了一场武装冲突。

菲利普家族作为坚定的保皇派，在起义动乱中被清剿。庄园被国会军占领，所有的族人和家仆都被抓起来。

乔治亚领着Alex，悄悄从主楼背面阳台溜走。

“他们肯定先抓我，只要我们分开跑你就能获救！”Alex松开了被乔治亚拽着往前跑的手，试图挽救她。

“菲利普家族就剩下你了，我不能让你再遇到危险，少爷。”乔治亚的勇气超出了他想象。

“不。我有预感，我能逃脱的。快，分开跑！”少爷推了她一把，然后朝着国会军行进方向奔跑。

 

这一次，Alex决定赌一把。

“嘿！伙计们。是在找我嘛？”他故意抬高声调，生怕前方的军队看不见他。

“在那儿！抓活的！！”带头的将领瞬间激动，杀气腾腾冲过来。

Alex立刻调整方向，连跑带跳穿跃过灌木丛奔向副楼。

如果他能够抢先一步到达顶端阁楼，那个神奇的柜子或许可以救自己一命。

现在唯一剩下的事情，就是拼。命。奔。跑！！！

身手敏捷的优势在这一刻发挥出最大的效用。Alex就像一只矫健的金钱豹，旋转楼梯让军队的火枪毫无用武之地，只能玩命追赶。

“再见您嘞！”Alex回头看了一眼还差3层楼的军队，锁上了阁楼的门。神奇柜子，这次我能不能活命就看你了。心里默念一下之后，他抓起龙形木雕，并再次把手伸向柜子。如果能穿越过去，这个木雕也是唯一的念想了。

 

“老爹！他又来了！”宁芙蹲下来看着灰头土脸的Alex，大声喊道。

“来做什么？这是第三次了。一个凡人老是在两个空间里穿梭，万一界门被破坏……他回不去的。”老者正在调制草药配方，那些瓶瓶罐罐里装着五颜六色的液体，煞是好看。

“不用担心你说的那个界门，我想我已经回不去了。”Alex故作开朗地说。

“哈？你这是……”

“我的家园已经被毁了。就算我回去，他们也会追杀我。所以，这里是我最后的容身之所。”

“等等。你手上拿的是？”老者突然注意到Alex手上的雕刻。这太熟悉了。当年卡美洛领主的标识就是这条飞龙。同时也和父亲巴利诺给他刻制的那个小木刻，一模一样。

“这个是我在家里顺手带的。就一个杂物间里的小饰品……既然回不去的话，总的带点东西当念想吧。”

“给我看一下。年轻人。”老者伸手取过木刻，念动咒语。木刻小龙顷刻间眼珠冒光，一阵微弱的火光笼罩了它。火焰消失后，小龙竟然是活物。

“这太神奇了！你是魔法师，是梅林！”Alex欢呼雀跃，看着小龙在空中盘旋。

“你……你想起来什么了吗？亚瑟？”

“啊？没有啊，只是第二次回去之后，我查阅了很多古籍，发现年代和地点都能对上号的，只有卡美洛最传奇的法师，梅林……”

“这么说，你只不过是看了些野史，并不是回忆起什么？”

“是的……”Alex看着老者黯然的表情，知道自己的话必然又让他失望了。可他不能欺骗别人，更不能欺骗自己。明明就是Alex，他真的没有办法将自己和传奇之王亚瑟联系起来。

“天色不早了。既然无法回去那就先住下吧。那边的客房一直都是空的，不用收拾就可以住了。”老者再次背过脸去，“我去湖边散散步。晚安Alex，晚安宁芙。”

 

这失落的背影让宁芙揪心。她从来没有见过自己的养父如此情绪低落。七百年了，他一直那么平静，翻着那些古书，调配草药，对所有关于自己过去的事情闭口不提。这里一定有什么奇怪的地方。亚瑟是谁？梅林又是不是他的名字？

安顿好Alex之后，宁芙悄悄出了门。

 

“老爹？”

“宁芙，你怎么不睡，跑出来了。”

“担心你呀。一起生活那么久，也没看你这么伤心过。”

“我没有伤心。”

“老爹。其实这么长时间以来，你应该有什么事一直瞒着我吧。”

“宁芙。我一直把你当亲生女儿看待。就算是你的身世我也不曾隐瞒，不是吗。”

“可是关于那个人，我说那个陌生的闯入者。我隐约觉得事情没那么简单。你和他应该是认识的。对吗？”

“一千多年了。我早就不抱希望。可是他真的很像，很像。像当初他在我怀里沉沉睡去的模样。可惜，他来了却没有唤醒任何记忆。尽管我也觉得他就是亚瑟，我一直在等待的那位永恒之王。”

“那么，父亲你的真实名字，就是梅林？”

“是的。你来到我身边的时候，我已经等了三百多年。这些事过于沉重，我一直不想提，不想跟任何人倾诉，抱歉宁芙。我确实隐瞒了。”

“没关系。就算一直不知道你的真名，还不是好好地过了七百多年咯？”宁芙笑着，望向湖心那座浓雾环绕的岛屿。阿瓦隆王国里永生不朽的魔法师和精灵们，大概都会寂寞吧。现世流转，凡人的寿命不过百年，谁又会为了一个虚无缥缈的预言守候千年呢。除了梅林。

父女二人在星空下这一番对话，被丛林里尾随前来的Alex听到了。他默不作声地溜回去房间里，假装没有出过门，继续睡去。

     **——我是叨叨逼分割线——**

嗯，记录下写作思路。

因为太爱这部剧啦。所以很多原著（剧）里的细节都会运用在里面，不知道大家有没有发现→_→

选择用柜子穿越过去……嗯我相信大家都懂是个什么意思的。（笑）

关于Alex的仆人乔治亚，这个是传说中布总曾经的女友，就是在剧中扮演过被希德族附身的邻邦公主那位咯。（不许打我）

至于这个老人家梅林，通过思考之后我认为千年之间他没有选择再使用魔法，因为他说过自己的魔法仅为一人而用。那么他会做什么呢？最大的可能就是变成盖爹那样沉迷坩埚和瓶罐草药的医师吧。毕竟他前半生最大的遗憾就是没有学会治愈用的任何手段，以至于错失了很多机会去救治对他来说重要的人。我想他应该会去用一生去弥补这个缺陷的。

关于另一女角色宁芙，这个名字起源于希腊神话，是水泽精灵的统称——她们喜欢貌美无双的美少年，传说中倾国倾城的许拉斯就是被这种精灵拖下水淹死的。至于原型，是应该对应着原剧里神秘美丽的妮薇吧:) 

作为千年间陪伴梅林的养女，宁芙的身世是比较特别的。她对于后来两人的重遇，重新认识也至关重要。至于是怎么个特别法，这里又埋了一个梗，等到后文就会体会到了。

【四】长者的秘密

Alex醒来时已经接近中午。屋子里安静无比，阳光照耀着空中飞舞的尘土，竟然闪闪发亮。

不亏是永生不朽的魔法国度阿瓦隆啊。Alex感叹不已。

推开门，桌子上放着早餐，梅林他老人家依旧在鼓捣那些瓶瓶罐罐。

“噢，谢谢！梅林。”Alex作为一个贵族少年，还是很懂礼数的。

“Alex。你不是亚瑟，所以……请不要用这种熟络的语气称呼我了。”

“对不起……我不该伤你的心。或许我一开始就该撒谎……”

“如果你欺骗我，那后果更严重。我欣赏你的耿直，只是直呼名字会让我想起那些沉重的回忆。如果可以的话，还是不要这么做比较好。”

“我在想。如果有什么是我可以帮忙干的活，请务必告诉我。老人家。”

“什么意思？”

“如你所见，我可是个青年男子。让一位老人和少女伺候我白吃白住，不太合适。总得找点事情做吧。顺便，我是说也许，会找到我和亚瑟之间的关联？”

“可以一试。可这草药学太深奥，你还是先跟着宁芙出去学习辨认各种动植物吧。在魔法世界一个凡人如果什么都不懂，那可是很危险的。”

 

梅林没有想到疑似亚瑟的新世代神经质少年，没花多少功夫就适应了在阿瓦隆的生活，这让他由衷的感到开心。来日方长，或许再多晃荡一会儿他就能想起些什么。毕竟这里都是卡美洛时代的样子，从未改变。让他意外的是当年父亲巴利诺的遗物小飞龙竟然保存千年留到现世。也许这一切是命运注定的。我也应该寻找一下这个烟囱的秘密，说不准还能找到再次返回现实的诀窍。

怀着探究的心理，梅林登上房顶。

他发现自家房子的烟囱外有一块木质的装饰。也是飞龙的形态，木头上的纹路跟Alex从现世带来的信物竟然是连贯的。

这就意味着这两个物件源自同一块木材，在冥冥中彼此相通。

带着疑惑，他找了个时机悄悄地划船前往湖心岛，寻找古教的帮助。

 

”希伯来！”梅林缓缓走下小船，这里常年雾气氤氲，一路过来让衣裾沾染了露水，重重地耷拉在石板地面上。

“不朽之国阿瓦隆伟大的领主希伯来。我，驭龙者，魔法师，阿尔比恩最忠诚的守护者梅林，请求觐见。”

“这可真是载入史册的一刻。以前想见你都被嫌弃得不行呢，梅林大法师。”四周巨石高耸入云，那个声音不停地在回响。

“我真诚地为我之前的傲慢和误解，向您致歉。”

“直说吧，有什么事情难住了无所不能的魔法祖师爷，需要屈尊降驾来这儿寻求帮助？”希伯来从空中降落，宝石一般的身躯散发着幽幽蓝色，那双犹如蜻蜓的翅膀灵活闪动，虽然獠牙青面却意外有点可爱。至少看起来，不像是好几千岁的老人家。

“领主。你应当能识别这两件木刻。他们被施了魔法对吗？”梅林从袖管里取出物件，递向希伯来。

“噢，珍贵的物件。梅林。巴利诺留给你的遗物，不是吗？”

“那这个屋顶上的小装饰，跟它有关？他们之间有感应。”

“是啊可敬的大法师。您的父亲对树木施加过咒语以保木质不朽，才折下来一小块给你刻制礼物。这可是仅属于魔法世界的浪漫呢。”

“后来？”

“树已经被烧毁了。你手上的两件，大概是之前削下来的木头。他们生于一体，因而彼此之间形成了互通的界门。虽然在今天之前我们都不知道。可以说这是一个失传已久的往返两个世界的通道。”

“那Alex能够数次穿过界门往返，是不是有特殊的寓意？”

“当然有。至少证明了他和魔法之间是存在某种关联的。”

“他说另一边的界门是个柜子。如果柜子还是完好的，他还能回去吗？”

“这和柜子没有任何关系。他只是和小飞龙之间有感应，大概是因为没有咒语才使得感应略有迟钝。至于回去嘛……你继承了巴利诺的魔法，可以利用相似的力量重建界门……只要他回去的时候带上小飞龙，就能够像之前那样，无拘无束地往返两个时空。”

“我……让我考虑一下。想好了，我再来找你。”

 

梅林回到小屋，对今天的事情闭口不提。但是神情凝重还偶尔走神，让心思细密的宁芙察觉到了。她虽然不清楚父亲发生了什么，但直觉是和Alex有关。

“老人家，宁芙。我回来啦！今天出去打猎抓到了一只野鸡。这下子伙食得到改善了。”Alex放下猎物，开始倒腾起自己的武器。

“好吧，如果你要吃那我就去做。不过，老爹和我都是不吃荤的。”宁芙笑了笑，拿起野鸡往厨房走去。

“呃，对不起。我不知道你们的生活习惯……以前在家没事就打猎，还会带上查尔斯猎犬。每次都是一大群，就在马队的前方奔跑开路。嘿老爹。你们那个时代还没有查尔斯猎犬的吧？我给你比划一下……”Alex突然想起了在庄园生活的日子，眼睛里有一种别样的神采。

梅林更加纠结了。对于一个悠游自在的贵族少年来说，突然和自己生活的一切决裂是多么残忍。但是对他来说，如果放了Alex回去就意味着现有的希望可能就此破灭。他一生都秉持善良和无私，此刻却陷入困境。

“老爹啊。这草药很珍贵的。你又调糊了，哎。”宁芙疾速跑过去，关掉了正在熬住草药的容器。屋子里一股烧焦的气味，烟雾调皮地在屋子里窜跳。“老爹，今天状态真的不适合调药剂啦。休息吧。剩下的我来处理。”

“宁芙。如果我有方法让Alex回去，但不打算告诉他而让他留在阿瓦隆……是不是很自私？”

“这确实很难界定。或许我们应该再给自己一点时间，毕竟还没有尽最大的努力。”宁芙看到了父亲眼中的怅然，那种情愫让她觉得微妙。“父亲，如果需要我的帮忙，请告诉我。我可以为你做任何事。你不必为这些感到为难的。”

“希伯来说Alex能够穿越到阿瓦隆，是因为他和魔法之间存在关联。可他并没有肯定这个少年就是亚瑟。所以说，如果我因为一己私心把他留在这里，万一他真的不是我要等的人……”

“我会用我的方法去帮助你的。父亲。”宁芙收拾好桌面，向梅林道过晚安。

我要先搞清楚，父亲和亚瑟之间的关联，然后再去攻克Alex这一关。宁芙已经在心中有了初步的计划。

 

——我是叨叨逼分割线——

这里是第四章了_(:з」∠)_

能够看到这里，非常感谢各位太太的支持~❤

本章，主人公被命运裹挟着无处可逃，最后躲进了这个奇迹柜子，从此在阿瓦隆一去不返。

面对全新的生活，我想他应该是迷惘的。因为此时他只是个懵懂的少年，并不是亚瑟。

但是偷听老梅林和宁芙对话之后，他对这个老人家产生了同情，因为没有谁那么傻会为了一个未知的预言等待千年。还有不明真相也可以陪伴多年的养女宁芙，Alex是喜欢的。见惯了珠光宝气的贵族美人，对于设定为一袭长裙，素面朝天的精灵少女会有别样的情愫。咳，这很可能变成一段三角恋喂……

至于老梅林，他从第一眼看到Alex就觉得熟悉，可是这小子没有了记忆又让他失望透顶。他曾经想过把这个家伙送回去17世纪就算了，可是他内心有不舍，尽管知道了把Alex送走的方法，梅林还是在去与留之间矛盾着。

新角色“阿瓦隆之王”希伯来，这个灵感源于古老的犹太名字，出自圣经。希望这个名字能带来远古的气息:）

 

【五】先知水晶

 

“老爹，我要出门一趟。前几天你把草药浪费了不少，没有存货了。”宁芙拎起背包匆匆出门。

凭借着一份古地图，她试图前往这个国度最神秘的地方，面见那如同先知一般无所不能的存在——阿瓦隆领主，希伯来。只有找到这个跟父亲同一时代的见证者才能了解事情的真相。她必须知道亚瑟和梅林的故事，父亲对她也隐瞒得够久了。

“国王？希伯来叔叔？”宁芙费劲地从小船登上岸，一阵气喘——毕竟不懂魔法，要让小船动起来就得自己划了。“这地方真瘆人。船那么旧还不给配个桨……”她嘟嘟囔囔，晦气地擦着沾了一身的露水。

 

“诶呀。瞧瞧，这是谁来了？”希伯来绕着她转圈，就像逗弄小孩子。

“你就是希伯来国王？”

“是呀亲爱的。上一次见你的时候，你还是个在睡莲叶子裹着的小婴儿呢。”希伯来笑着，但是露出一口獠牙可真不算和善的样子。

“你……认识我？”

“宁芙。我不仅认识你。某种意义上我才是你的父亲。而梅林是你的养父，你懂吗。”

“父亲告诉过我，他是在河边把我捡回去养的。但是关于生父我一无所知。要说国王您是我的父亲，那我为何会是个凡人？”

“噢。可爱的小姑娘你可不是个凡人。在希德族魔法庇佑下延续生命的你，可以说有一半是精灵的血统。当时梅林恳求我为你的母亲接生，使用了魔法才保住的你。”

“那，我的母亲呢？”

“她死了。这是很自然的事情。”

“很自然？既然国王可以庇佑我性命，为什么还要让我的母亲面对死亡？！”宁芙的语气有种隐忍的愤怒。刚才对这个精灵的好感瞬间消失了大半。

“古教的魔法有它既定的法则，我们称之为既生即灭——创造一个生命，就必须舍弃另一个生命。魔法可不是慷慨的救世主。”

“你这是亲手杀了她。”

“这是她自己的选择！我曾清楚地告诉过她。孩子与她之间只可以救活一个，另一方必须付出生命代价，而她选择了留下你。”

“……她的墓地在哪儿。”

“她是个凡人，是不能留在阿瓦隆的。孩子。这已成事实，懊恼并不会带来任何改变。我猜想你如此莽撞地闯进湖心石殿，并不是为了解自己的身世吧。”

“您说得对。我来是为了弄清楚关于我的父亲梅林和那个他称为亚瑟的人。此前我从未听任何人提起过。但自从那个叫Alex的小伙来到阿瓦隆之后，我很强烈地感觉到父亲的情绪有很大波动。我想帮助他。”

“看来梅林一直都没办法释怀啊。这个执着的人。”希伯来叹了口气，“那可是一千多年前的事情了。”

 

傍晚，宁芙拖着一身疲惫回到湖畔的小屋。

“不是出去采药了吗，怎么就只有这一丁点？”梅林检查一下她的背包，里头并没有什么收获。

“天色不好。还有凶恶的动物出没，我没敢走太远的地方。抱歉父亲。”

“没关系！明天我会跟你一起去的。”Alex骄傲地扬起头，烛火映在他湖水绿一般的眼睛里，整个人焕发神采。

这臭小子倒是玩心重。看来不用担心他因为思乡而情绪低落了。

 

次日清晨，Alex破天荒地起了个大早。

“宁芙！行装我都收拾好了。就等你啦。”

宁芙打开门，一脸疲惫。“平日可没见你这么勤快啊公子哥。行吧。稍等我收拾下。”Alex也是缺心眼，完全没发现宁芙有疲态。昨天夜里在书房查阅魔法咒语还要练习，这对于完全无人指导全凭自学的她来说真是太难了，而且还是偷偷地学。

 

丛林中。

“Alex。你对这里的生活还算适应吗？”

“挺好的，这里的一切都安宁而自在。你知道吗，在以前家里我被父母管制得喘不过气来——各种在贵族里流行的东西都要学，一旦落后就会被父母严厉呵斥。偏偏我是最烦那些华而不实的东西。”

“华而不实？你指的是学习诗歌和音乐吗。”

“那倒还可以，音乐很有趣味。我烦的是连穿戴衣服都要瞎讲究——你不懂。对于一个喜好骑马打猎的人来说，带着假发，一身天鹅绒、丝绸珠宝的衣服是多么碍事。用餐也是繁琐得让人头疼。派对上要礼貌地表示对各位女士的赞美，哪怕是违心的。我真找不到它的意义是什么。”

“那正好。阿瓦隆的风格适合你。就是……有点过时，哈哈。”

“我喜欢这里。真的。特别是遇到了你，宁芙。”

“不会吧。上流社会里脸蛋漂亮又有才华的女孩子应该不少。我这村野里的女子，大概是不入法眼的。”

“正是因为自然率真才可爱。就像是精灵一般不染纤尘的纯净，时间在你身上仿佛都是静止的。”

“你这般恭维我，是知道我给你做了差不多六十天饭菜，良心发现了？”宁芙打趣道，侧着头看少年略显尴尬的表情。

“嘘……别动……”

“嗯？”

“有头白色的鹿。我悄悄跟过去把它抓回来！”Alex挤了个调皮的眼神，拔出配剑，蹑手蹑脚前行。

这呆子唯有打猎的时候才像是个骑士的样子。宁芙摇摇头向反方向走去。毕竟采草药的事情也不可以耽误。

 

今天的雾气很浓，宁芙走着发现自己来到了一个完全陌生的山谷。

该死。这是什么地方？Alex那个蠢蛋要是也迷路了怎么办？

“姑娘。为何来到我的山林？”说话的是一位身披白色斗篷的老人家，须发银白，差点就碰到地面了。

“只是迷路了。老人家，你能告诉我这是哪里吗？”

“通往山谷的路径是唯一的。既然可以来到这里，必定有什么特别的原因。”

“可我真的没有啊。”

“确定不是为了占卜水晶？”

“占卜？水晶？你的意思是这里就是传说中的先知山谷咯？”

“是的年轻人。来到这里的人都是为了探究过去和未来的事物。但并不是每个人都有这样的运气和实力。”

“那……如果我说，我是半个精灵……我能通过水晶窥探未来吗？”

“这你得亲自去探究。请到水晶山洞去寻找答案吧，我的小姐。”

 

宁芙踩着破碎的砾石，一步步走上洞穴入口。她的内心无比激动，命运终究给了她机会去尝试。

洞里光线很差，似乎什么都看不到。她伸出手慢慢摸索，突然触到水晶边沿，瞬间洞里就被点亮了。被未知的光源点亮了。

面前这块水晶从洞顶倒挂下来，棱面大而平整，像是一块镜子。她呵了一口气，用手腕擦拭。

她看到水晶中的自己虚弱地躺在Alex怀里，血不停地流，染红了那只通往湖心石殿的小船。Alex摘下脖子上的十字架，放在她沾满鲜血的手心上，一阵风起化作漫天莲瓣。最后的情景是梅林潜进湖中把溺水的Alex捞起来，回到岸边的他没有苍白的须发，是个有着孔雀石般淸绿眼眸的黑发青年。

 

“姑娘。你是否找到了想要的答案？”山谷的守护人不知何时已经站在她身后。

“老人家。水晶的预言无法改变，对吗。”

“水晶只是告诉你可能面对这样的结局。而最终如何则视乎窥探未来的，是何种品格与意志的人。”

“如果强行改变命运，往往会适得其反吧。”

“窥见未来，本身就是要付出代价的。姑娘，我虽然不知道你想窥探的是什么，但我猜想这一定和你的性命攸关。”

“有关，但是这不重要。”

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割线——

今天是第五章了喂~恰逢情人节，太太们节日快乐哟。

第五章的内容沿用了之前剧里有过的占卜水晶梗。少年梅林也曾在水晶里窥见过卡梅洛的未来，他恐惧不已，迫切地想要做些什么，却被盖乌斯劝告最好什么都别做。然而年少气盛的他还是没听进去。最终还是适得其反了。

这里写到他的养女宁芙，通过当年卡梅洛的见证者阿瓦隆领主得知可以用水晶窥见未来，她确实那么做了，并且看到了更可怕的事情，所有人都害怕预见到自己的死亡。

宁芙的命可以说是梅林给的，她一直都想要找到报答养父的机会，可是梅林除了静静等待亚瑟，他什么都不需要。这是一次机会，但是代价稍显巨大。不同于迫切地想要守护某人，她清楚了自己的存在价值之后很坦然，如果用命能换来一个扭转乾坤的机会，I will do it.这是一个悲壮唯美的牺牲。

 

【六】红莲绽放

 

“宁芙！你去哪里了！”Alex着急得几乎是吼出来。

“没去哪里，就是雾气太大走了岔路。”

“这是生我的气了吗？”

“没有。这又不是你的错。”

“我我我，我不是故意丢下你的！只是看到稀有的猎物我忍不住……”

“真的没有关系。回去吧。再晚的话天色黑了就回不去了。”

“我错了…… ”Alex觉得，一定是因为自己顾着打猎抛下了宁芙，才让她生气了，用这种冷冰冰的语气跟自己说话。

我回去得好好哄她。

 

屋子里芳香四溢，今天梅林特意做了烧鸡。这可是特意为Alex准备的。

但是Alex好像有什么特别要紧的事情，急匆匆吃过饭又跑出去。

“宁芙！你过来看看！”湖边传来这一声吼，吓得两父女打了个激灵。

“我的天，Alex你在弄什么？”宁芙盯着湖边那一整片手工折纸花，大惑不解。

“我喜欢你。宁芙。从我第一次见到你的时候就喜欢了。”

“Alex，如果你是为了哄我开心，其实不必做的这么夸张的。”

“这是认真的。我想永远留在阿瓦隆，陪着你，成为你永远的恋人。”Alex脸上洋溢着笑容，那么美好，宁芙却感动不起来。她很清楚眼前这个少年就是转世的不列颠传奇之王亚瑟，他的世界里容不下自己。再有就是，水晶预言中她注定是要成为祭品的。这个笨蛋，他就是不懂啊。

“非常好，Alex。你很有眼光。我的养女宁芙是阿瓦隆最美丽的女子。”梅林倚着门边，语气淡定。

“老爹！你掺和什么呀！”

“这有什么不好的？这么多年来除了跟老爹我一起你就没有认识过其他人。现在也应该有个同龄人陪伴，Alex就不错。”

“稍等。先冷静下来。Alex你不觉得这样子太快了吗？”

“好吧，我尊重你的意见。或许我们应该再相处多些时间再做决定，我为我的鲁莽而道歉。”少年忍着失落，依然挽回了些许风度。

年轻人的世界真美好。梅林恍惚着回到卧室，一个踉跄差点被杂物绊倒。

Alex在这里停留的时间越长，就越像亚瑟。一样俊朗潇洒的外形，一样鲁莽而热衷打猎，一样的调皮和缺心眼。可他终究不是亚瑟。只是一个现世代闯入者，一个爱上了自己养女的少年。

罢了。随遇而安吧。也许当年巨龙只是安慰我。

他是不会回来了。

 

宁芙一夜未眠。她的心思无法对任何人倾诉。因为Alex的表白她觉得对梅林有很大的愧疚——一个没有恢复记忆的恋人，见异思迁对他人表白。这是一种何样的揪心。

“老爹早。”

“嗯？我还以为你早跟着Alex出门了。”梅林望向Alex的房间，门敞开着，已经收拾得干净整洁。

“他没有提前跟我商量呀？出去干什么？”

“到湖上散散心。他说来到这里挺长时间了，都没有去过湖心，有些好奇。”

宁芙听到这话心里咯噔一下，大事不好了。这正是水晶预言中开头的片段。

 

“Alex！你这个蠢材！”宁芙顾不上穿鞋，赤着脚奔跑到河边，Alex正在解开固定小船的麻绳。

“哟，谁是蠢材？你看你自己，鞋都没穿！”少年打趣道。

“要你管？”

“就管你了。回去穿鞋吧。”

“那你等等我。我跟你一起去。”

“真的呀？”少年突然又有了希望，笑容藏都藏不住。

“不骗你。给我等着，穿上鞋就来。”

“遵命我的小姐！”

 

阿瓦隆的湖面从来没有试过这么风光明媚。

Alex兴高采烈地划着船桨，宁芙在背后盯着他，阳光穿过他金色发梢，美得像是麦穗的颜色。她看着，看得出神。

这一天终于是到来了。

“Alex，不要再往前走了好吗？”

“为什么，我们都过了大半路程了呀！”

“怕有危险。”

“不担心！我会保护你的！”

笨蛋。我是怕你有危险啊。宁芙不情愿地努努嘴。被他牵着登上了湖心小岛。

“咳咳，这里也太阴森了。是废弃的宫殿吗？”Alex抽出配剑作出随时准备进攻的姿态。

“小心！”宁芙突然感应到前方有利器飞来，一个箭步向前推了Alex一下。

“呸！竟然还有机关！”被推了个狗啃泥的Alex爬起来，回头一看宁芙倒在自己原来站的位置，顿时察觉事态严重。“宁芙，宁芙！你没事吧？”他边说着边把宁芙的脸拨向自己，却看到她的颈脖上一道割口，血止不住往外流。

“希伯来警告过……进入湖心不得携带利器……你这菜头……”她皱起眉头，强忍着痛苦，已然没有站起来的力气。

“咱不去了，现在回去屋里让老爹救你……他研究医术多年，只要回去得及时一定可以救你的……”Alex慌了神，抱起宁芙退回船上，赶紧往回划。

 

“Alex，别回去了……救不了的……”宁芙努力支起身躯，把手伸向Alex。

“我在，别怕……”Alex放下船桨，跪在身旁，将她搂入怀中。

“我说，别救我了……这是命运注定的结局。”宁芙摸了摸脖子，鲜血汩汩。

“不会的……你别说傻话！”

“真的……我从先知那里窥探到了未来。我是必然会死在这里的。”

“既然知道命运为什么还要赴死？你完全不必跟着我出来的……”Alex声音在发抖。

“让我窥见自己的死亡，是一种考验吧。既然我是那个关键的人，我欣然赴死。”

“为什么如此不爱惜自己……”

“为了你。如果你不能成为亚瑟，留在这里就成为我和老爹之间的隔阂。你跟梅林才是延续下去的缘分，而我不是。既然命运考验我的意志和忠诚，我选择欣然赴死。”宁芙长吁一口气，“我最后的请求……”

“你说，我都答应你……”Alex低头抽泣，他知道这意味着最后的诀别。

“十字架项链……可以给我吗。去了冥界有它陪着我就足够了。”

“好……”Alex解下了项链，算是为心爱的人达成愿望。

“感谢你如此信任我。感谢你对我毫无保留的爱意，Alex……不，亚瑟。成为王者的路注定有牺牲，我们就此别过，忘记我吧。”宁芙笑道，苍白无血色。她缓缓闭上双眼，念动咒语……

 

十字架被鲜血浸染，突然风起，淌出的血化作片片红莲，越来越多，越来越多，盖住了少年的视线。

漫天飞舞的花瓣里，他泣不成声。随着花瓣落向水面，飘向远处，宁芙用这样的方式与他诀别，带走了他到来阿瓦隆至今最美好的时光。

Alex靠向船沿，想捞起一些红莲瓣，突然一阵头晕目眩，一头栽进水中……

 

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割线——

这是本文第一次出现牺牲的角色。我们美丽的女主角~不同于意外丧生，宁芙是自愿选择这一结局的。诚如原剧所言，因为占卜会看见可怕的事物，还会预见死亡，怎么会有人不害怕？但是她还是照样做了。希望通过这样坦诚勇敢的性格，塑造完全不同于一般女主哭唧唧模样的女精灵~

我的思路是宁芙的身世跟亚瑟类似，她是通过魔法降生的难产儿，因为接受了希德族的帮助所以算是半个精灵，而请求希德族救人的梅林自然而然就成为她的养父——这应该是很符合梅林性格的做法。

至于红莲这个象征物还是追溯到希腊神话里水泽仙子的设定，她们是生活在睡莲从中的美人儿。意味着宁芙虽然牺牲了，但是她还会以另外的形式存在于世，此去一别不是永不再见。

话说又一个亲近梅林的人把生命永远留在了阿瓦隆湖……这是一个永恒带着悲伤的梗啊。所以设法让亚瑟溺水，回到最初梅林在精灵手中救他那个场景。他在湖中失去了最爱的人，也应该在湖中找回这一切。

 

【七】故人如昔

 

梅林正在屋里愣着出神，突然听见宁芙卧室里有重物掉落的声响。

推门进去，原来是窗户没有关好，一阵狂风将风铃串刮落地面。他捡起风铃想重新挂回窗棂……

敞开的窗户正对着湖面，梅林不禁注意到湖面那艘小船，船上空无一人。

不好了。大概是溺水了。宁芙水性相当好，但是Alex，鬼知道他是不是旱鸭子？咣当一声丢下风铃，转身夺门而出，奔向阿瓦隆湖。

 

船被魔法召回，梅林乘船前往刚才的位置，潜入水中寻找。

他找到了已经昏迷的Alex，奋力游向湖岸。

这大块头可真沉。梅林记得上一次这么费劲地从水里捞起来的，也是一个大块头——亚瑟。不小心分了神还呛自己几口湖水，呸，这味道真够怪的。

费九牛二虎之力把Alex拖上岸，探了一下发现他还有气儿。万幸，要是再耽误恐怕就事情大了。梅林返回湖中寻找宁芙，一直到天黑都没有任何进展。无奈之下，只好带着Alex回到屋中。

疲惫不堪还要忙里忙外，要给Alex换下衣物，喂药，等着他醒来。只是这一天折腾得太厉害——烛火中凝视着Alex那张俊俏的脸，梅林恍惚间倒头趴在床沿，竟是睡着了。

 

清晨。阳光漏过窗帘，恰巧映在少年麦穗一般的金发上。

他睁开眼，定了定神又瞄向两边。

这毛绒绒的黑脑袋，压住瘦削白皙的手臂……

他笑着。这个场景实在熟悉不过了。

“梅林，你又睡着了？！”说着他开始挠梅林的脑袋，想把他弄醒。

“干什么！别抓头发！好疼！”梅林被突如其来的捣乱惊醒，一阵恼怒。抬头看，眼前这个金发大笨蛋对自己笑着。这个笑容对他来说也是再熟悉不过——以往陪伺亚瑟的时候，这个菜头总是死皮赖脸地不许自己回去睡觉。每次都是累得撑不住了一头栽在床边，要是亚瑟起了个大早逮住他偷偷睡觉，这顿瞎挠就免不了。

就像这一次。

 

“……亚瑟？”

“梅林，我好像做了一个很长很长的梦。梦见我是个无忧无虑的少年，认识了一个美丽的姑娘，她替我挡刀，死了……”

“那个姑娘叫宁芙，是吗。”

“诶？你怎么知道的？”

“那不是梦境。那是我的养女，你说的少年，是恢复记忆前的你。那时候你叫Alex。一切都是真实存在过的。“昨天宁芙房间里的风铃摔了。几百年来它安然无恙挂在窗棂，突然摔下来的时候我有预感，她可能遭遇到不测……”

“抱歉，是我害死了她……”

“亚瑟。我曾经设想过无数种与你重逢的场景，但仍然超出了我的预料……你回来了，可是你带走了陪伴我七百年的宁芙……”梅林终于等到了他千年以来苦苦守候的人，此刻本应无比欢悦，可他却高兴不起来。命运一直在和他开玩笑，一个又一个带走他珍重的人。

“我想起来……她拿走了我的十字架。”亚瑟摸了摸空荡荡的脖子，“她说曾经在占卜水晶里窥见了未来，她走的每一步都是按照命运的指引……”

“宁芙……我要是能够再细心一些，就不会疏忽，没察觉她的异常。这段时间她总是借故外出却没有采药回来，她应该是去寻求先知的帮助了……”

“她还说，成为王者的道路上必然有牺牲，让我忘了她。”

“之前翻阅魔法书确实有一个章节提到过。某些特殊的物件会压制转世者的记忆，只有用特殊的方法将它摧毁。如果宁芙真是那么做——那个十字架应该存在和古教相斥的宗教术，要摧毁它原本的力量，需要用血祭……”

“十字架是在出生洗礼的时候，教父给我的。十字架是基督教的象征。我不知道你说的古教是什么，可能是相斥的吧。”

“她知道自己的命运，但没有抵抗而是顺从地接受了……”梅林跪坐在床前，神情暗淡。

“话说回来。你还是现在这个黑发浓眉的样子可爱些。”亚瑟坐在床上，双手抱臂俯视着梅林。没有了苍老的面容和须发，恢复到当初的样子。虽然不知道原因，可这一切感觉太好了。

“我？我怎么了？”

梅林还没有意识到自己的变化，亚瑟傻笑着跳下床，擒住他双肩半推半哄带到镜子前。

“你看看，这是谁？”亚瑟看着镜子里黑发明眸的青年人，“我们的梅林还真是精致的男孩子呢……”说着就往梅林耳朵边吹气。

“咳……”突如其来的亲昵惊着了梅林，他迅速侧身挪步，推开环抱着自己的双臂，试图保持距离。“我不清楚为什么会这样。你不用质问我。”眼神躲开亚瑟，借机返回房间，锁上门。好险，亚瑟私底下总是这么没正型的，差一点就躲不开了。说来也奇怪，盼星星盼月亮都为了等他回来，到了这一天自己竟然放不开了，还是条件反射拿出以往的反应，真懊恼。

亚瑟被丢在门外，脾气都来了——梅林这家伙是真傻假傻？我这语气哪里是质问啊？“呃，梅林。我没有质问的意思……既然你已经坦白了巫师身份，那就没有什么奇怪的，对吧？”亚瑟敲了下门，得不到回答只能趴在门板上好声好气劝导。

“哦，那你就是嫌弃我之前糟老头的样子。”

真是！怎么久别重逢还是那么犟啊？暴脾气亚瑟腮帮子都鼓起来了，“怎么可能！我又不是第一次看到过啊！好了好了，是我的错。你要怎样才能高兴起来咯？”

“想知道啊？那好，明天早餐你做。做不出来能吃的东西我就不原谅你了。”梅林将计就计，给他下了一道难题。

“好的！”这条件虽然苛刻，但为了让他不生气，亚瑟还是乖乖答应了。回想起来，梅林这家伙是记仇吗？以前脑子发热追求格温，为了哄人家还夸下海口要做一桌子菜，结果还是委屈梅林代办……应该就是这个缘故了。哈哈，果然是吃醋！

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割线——

千盼万盼，亚瑟归来。而且是用一个非常狗血的方式归来……我承认写的有点煽情了……对于为什么采用血祭十字架的方法，是因为十字架来源于另一个时代，同时也是属于另一个宗教的信物，与此诀别意味着Alex这一身份已经完结，所以事实上血祭中死去的不仅仅是宁芙，还有Alex。

QWQ本章对应着梅林首次在湖中救回亚瑟（茉嘉娜梦境预言那一场），通过这个湖再次相遇，重新开启缘分，doesn't right?

呛了湖水是一个让梅林返老还童（误）的设定。待少年以亚瑟的身份醒来之后，他所看到的一切都如当年，梅林还是那个梅林，他也还是少年的他。依然是趴在王子床头的呆萌梅。通过这样反向描写，希望表达他俩千年之前的亲密~么么啾❤

后半段突如其来的飙车预警有没有吓到大家呢_(:з」∠)_然而我还是踩了个急刹车。两个人相隔千年后重遇，按照合理推测并不会很快走到亲昵如初的程度~

至于突然借故耍横的小梅子，亚瑟虽然觉得委屈但也很迁就——这里也是反向描述，可以推断他俩的关系谁占主导→_→“因为你是我最珍爱的人，所以就算你胡闹我也由着你”。这样写比较符合少女心了啦~

至于亚瑟到底会不会做饭？你看原剧就知道了……这是没可能的事。23333

 

【八】金发少年

清晨。

亚瑟睡眼惺忪推开门，桌子上已经备好了早餐，梅林在翻阅着厚厚的书籍，侧身对着他。

“早啊我的国王。”

“呃，我决定改筹备明天的早餐……”

“得了吧亚瑟。伺候你那些日子里，就从没见你能早起来的，还做早餐，啧。”梅林头也不抬，语气欢快而略带嘲讽。

“谁……谁说我赖床了？！”

“呵，每天躺得毫无仪态，被我强行拽下来洗漱的不是你哦？”

“那是因为你不知道……算了，不说了……够丢人的了……”亚瑟突然醒悟到了什么，赶忙打住话题。

他突然怂了，却让梅林发现这里头有别的状况，“亚瑟，你最好老实告诉我，这里面是不是有隐情？”

“以前为了多跟你呆一会，总是不许你提前回去。结果你倒好，听着我说话竟然会睡着！石地板那么凉你肯定扛不住，我就……就把你抱床上了。”

梅林低头不语。以前夜里亚瑟经常留他在卧室，光唠嗑又没什么重要事，害他打瞌睡，醒来就发现自己躺回去房间了，不得所以。

“我……很抱歉……但是为什么我醒来会在自己房间里？”

“等到夜深，巡逻骑士离开这一层的时候，我趁机把你送回去。毕竟这事……还是越少人知道越好。”

“可是盖乌斯？”

“是的，他都知道。我严令禁止他告诉任何人，包括你。”亚瑟绷住一脸严肃，想让自己看起来不那么尴尬。

“谢谢，亚瑟。还有一件事我得提醒你，早餐再不吃就要彻底凉了。”

“噢，是的……不过梅林，为什么早餐只有一碗燕麦粥？”

“我平日里都是吃素。一时间没有找到肉。你凑合吃吧？”

“没有肉怎么行？哦我知道你不会打猎。看来还是得靠我呀！”

“你这打猎的爱好还真是延续了一千年啊，亚瑟。真拿你没办法。”

 

次日。

“我去。亚瑟你起得够早的……”梅林被客厅里的杂音吵醒，看见这个金毛呆子不知在鼓捣什么东西。

“我说了会筹备早餐的嘛！那肯定是清晨出去打猎啊。”

“那你整的是什么玩意儿？”梅林拎起地上乱七八糟的绳索，“这个阵势你还想打猎……小孩子的玩具可要怎么打猎？”

“没办法呀梅林。你这屋子里除了瓶瓶罐罐连个像样的武器都没有，跟盖乌斯一个老样子。”

“我们巫师从来不用武器。自然是没有的。不过，你要是必须用，倒也是有办法。”梅林瞥他一眼，得意地笑道。

咒语念动，地上的匕首随着手势悬浮起来，金光闪耀瞬间变成一把锋利宝剑。亚瑟看着眼前奇妙的一切，眼珠子都要掉出来了。梅林这家伙是隐藏了多少力量啊。看他平日里呆头呆脑一副好欺负的样子，装得可真像。他要是动真格要杀自己也是轻而易举的事情，可他没有。光是这一点就难能可贵了。

 

“喏。你的宝剑。”梅林双手平齐捧着剑，递向亚瑟。这场景，这姿势，以前每天都会重复，彼此都再熟悉不过。

“果然好记性。不过梅林，你还是忘了一件事。”

“嗯？”

“马呢？没有战马怎么去打猎？”

“谁说没有马。你大概又忘了，我是巫师。”梅林说着就笑起来，缓缓推门走出屋子，对着屋外的石刻马念起咒语。

战马嘶鸣，一跃而起，仿佛石头禁锢了它的身躯太久太久了。

“哇。魔法真是好用。梅林你要一起去不？”

“只有一匹马，两个人怎么去？”

“……为了你，我不介意委屈一下。”

“亚瑟你……什么意思？”

“两个人骑马应该不会压垮吧？”说话间梅林被他拦腰抱上了马，不容得他有推脱的机会。“好嘞，可以出发了！”亚瑟手扶着马鞍，一跃上马然后手持缰绳，顺势环住梅林瘦削的身躯。

梅林面对他的主动，害羞得一句话都说不出来，连耳朵根都红了。

“怎么，是这样坐着不舒服？那要不我下去牵着马吧。”

“不用。就这样吧。”他抿了抿嘴唇，算是默许了这个亲昵的行为。

 

“梅林！你看！”

天空一道掠影，速度飞快。仔细看了几遍之后，梅林判断这是一只魔法生物——狮尾鹫。

“以前见过这种魔法生物，但是长得跟那一只有点不同。这狮尾鹫来干什么呢？”

“看我的，我给你抓回来！”亚瑟指挥着战马往黑影所去的方向飞奔。

狮尾鹫在空中盘旋，似乎是在寻找什么。它越飞越低，突然栽倒在山脚。

亚瑟可高兴坏了，这么不废吹灰之力就能拿下，赶紧用麻绳给它捆上，带回去。

路上梅林时不时就瞄一眼，观察着怀里的狮尾鹫。它始终闭着眼，不知道是死是活。一身烟灰色的羽毛工整漂亮，每根飞羽边沿都有一圈金色，煞是好看。

一定要救活他。就像是一百年前救过那只狮尾鹫一样。

 

“亚瑟，你说它会不会醒过来？”

“你说谁？那个鸟儿吗？”

“嗯。它一直有呼吸的，就是没苏醒。”

“再等等，治愈咒语也用了，草药也用了，你已经尽最大努力了，梅林。”亚瑟走过去，扶着他双肩安慰道。

“等等……它有动静了！”

狮尾鹫突然抖了一下，睁开眼睛。碧绿的眼睛突然放大，随之开始扑棱着翅膀，扬起一阵烟尘。

待到烟尘散去，狮尾鹫已经不见了，床上坐着一个金发碧眼的小孩子，眼睛灵动闪烁，好奇地看着他俩。

“你……狮尾鹫？”

“嗯！梅林大哥哥~”金发少年突然活跃起来，一把抱住梅林的脖子，“一百周岁了，我成年啦。我要跟你一起玩~”

“好好好，可是，你怎么变成了人形？古籍中可没有狮尾鹫幻化人形的任何描述哎。”梅林顺着他一头蓬松的金色短发，眼神宠溺。

“那个嘛。你不记得当时在龙巢我咬了你一口？喝下了你的血，这是意外收获呢。所以我就来找你了。”

“我记得啊。那时候你还没出生，被小翼龙掳到巢里。趁着那群顽皮鬼外出才把你救回来。没想到你这个凶神恶煞的刚好破壳出世，还敢咬人！”

“呃……好啦，不提这个了。诶？这边金发的哥哥是谁呀？”

“他叫亚瑟。”

“嗯，小孩子，是不是觉得金发超级酷的？”亚瑟接过话来，一副拽拽的模样。

“超级酷！我长大了也会跟哥哥你一样好看吗？你也是喝了梅林哥哥的血才化为人形的嘛？”

“噗……”梅林一下子没忍住笑出来。小狮尾鹫这个误会闹得真大，竟然把亚瑟当成同类了。“不是啦。亚瑟哥哥是人类。只是恰巧——你俩都是一样的金发呗。”

“小孩子，如果不介意的话你可以喊我爸爸，喊梅林作妈妈。这样可好？”亚瑟蹲下来和小孩子平视，俏皮地点了一下他鼻尖。

“好的，爸爸！”

“你又胡闹！”梅林知道他又在调戏自己了，看着他一脸灿烂如阳光的笑，奈何不得。“对了小狮尾鹫。你有没有名字？”

“还没有。族里没有到三百岁的时候只能随便喊喊，要等到那时候才能由族长赐予名号。”

“那给你起个小名儿，戈德里克。”

“嗯！梅林妈妈！”

“你可适应得真快啊，戈德里克。”梅林斜着眼瞄了一下亚瑟，阴阳怪气说道。

亚瑟和戈德里克对视一眼，默契地笑起来。这俩人的笑容爽朗温柔，配合相似的外形，真的恰如父子。或许这就是命运，就是缘分吧。

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割线——

恭喜熬到这一章的太太们……按照剧情进展终于可以发糖了~

恩，先为我自己的拖沓剧情道个歉……

不过里面埋的梗希望大家能喜欢啦。对于梅林经常无端端白天会睡着，这个解释太太们可满意→_→用魔法把马变成活物是参照原剧里的情节（把盾牌上的蛇变活）。红尘作伴两人骑一马也是个浪漫画面不是吗→_→（请忽略一匹马有可能载不动两个大男人这件事）

小题目叫金发少年，是因为这一章要引入一个新的角色。热烈欢迎哈利波特系列中的传奇人物戈德里克·格兰芬多~~这里将要赋予它一个特别的身份，作为梅林和亚瑟的养子。格兰芬多原本就是鹰首狮身兽的英文音译，所以他应该属于这个特别的种族，对应学院上的徽章。同时他与亚瑟在外形上应当是相似的，构造出来一种“看一眼就感觉是同类”的亲切感。（格兰芬多一向以英雄主义，硬汉形象见称，两者本来的气质也是相符合的）

 

【九】证实自我

戈德里克的到来，让这间小屋子充满了祥和安宁的爱意。他对梅林存在着报恩的心态，对于亚瑟有天然的好感，这一切都显得很美好。他差一点就忘记了前来阿瓦隆的目的。直到某一天，戈德里克做了一个噩梦，梦见狮尾鹫族里的战士气势汹汹把利爪对向了自己，梦见长老重复呢喃着临别时对他说的话。

“妈……对最亲密的人应该坦白秘密，对吧？”

“戈德里克，你要说什么？”

“其实……我是被族人赶出来的。”

“为什么？”

“我和他们不一样。一百周岁的时候化了人形，这是族里从未有过的状况。战士们认为我是魔鬼，想把我永久逐出家园。族长提议让我想办法证明自己同样具有狮尾鹫的一切优秀品格，如果我不能，那么这次逐出就是永远，如果我能，那就接纳为战士……”

“那，族长有没有任何内容提示？比如要取得什么信物，或者打败某种怪物？”

“没详细地跟我说什么，倒是临走时给塞了纸条，但看不懂上面的东西？”

戈德里克从袖管取出一小卷羊皮纸残片，递给了梅林。

羊皮卷残片上只有略略几个符号——六边形，剑，还有从未见过的纹章图案。

“这都写的啥？”亚瑟一把夺过羊皮纸，皱着眉看了一眼，又还给了梅林。

“你这个猪脑袋。”梅林瞥了一眼，没好气地挖苦他。

“梅林你真是！嘴损的毛病可是从没改过。”

“切。你还老揍我呢？我就嘴上损你两句，算是……扯平了。”

“哼，扯平？看我不把你嘴堵上……”

“呃，两位……我是不是……不太应该站在这里妨碍你们呢？”戈德里克翻了个白眼，围观这种暧昧的拌嘴几乎是日常必备内容。

“咳咳，注意形象，嗯。”梅林向后稍稍退了半步，再次离开了亚瑟环抱自己的双臂。“长老给你的提示应该能从古老文书里找到线索。应该去查阅一下德鲁伊的记载，作为巫师和先知他们会知道得比较多。”

 

“那好，我提议。在空档里训练一下戈德里克。作为一个强壮的战士。”亚瑟骄傲地扬起下巴，这可是他的强项。

“好！我可喜欢剑术和格斗了。爸爸挽剑花真的超级酷！”

“对吧！我就跟你说了，戈德里克这孩子随我！”亚瑟蹲下来，揉了揉他松软的金毛，相对而笑。

“注意安全。”梅林低头收拾桌上的书籍，含蓄地笑了笑。

 

“戈德里克。这是第几次被亚瑟弄伤了？”梅林把负伤的小家伙搀扶到凳子上，怒气冲冲地瞪了亚瑟一眼。

“没事的，我壮实着呢！爸也不是故意的啊。”

“老这么舞刀弄枪。他还是小孩子肯定会被你误伤。亚瑟你就不能下手轻一点？”

“正规的训练就这样啊。再说了这是戈德里克自己要求的。这很棒，真正的骑士都希望和力量均等的人公平竞技。”

“要不，妈……也教我一些治愈魔法吧？这样就不用每次都麻烦你了呀。”戈德里克眼看着气氛就要僵掉了，急忙救场。

“我曾经许诺过，我的魔法仅为一人而用……”

“梅林。”亚瑟放下手中的剑，温柔地揽住他。“可是戈德里克，是我们的孩子。他天赋异禀，就教教他好嘛。”

“嗯。这次听你的。”面对亚瑟温柔的请求，梅林妥协了。他从未见亚瑟为了什谁而温柔地请求别人。

“梅林。之前相处的日子里，你一直装呆瓜，还要忍受我的无理和粗鲁……现在身份都不同了，我想看见真实的你，想……重新认识那个魔法师梅林，而不是我的仆人。”

“这个，也听你的。”梅林抬头看着亚瑟，四目交投的瞬间，他察觉到亚瑟眼睛里除了信任，还有满满的诚意，还有炽热的爱。

记得你说过的。如果你不是王子，也许我们早就是另一种关系了。看来这句是真话。

 

“梅林，你确定德鲁伊的记载没有胡诌？这可他妈太远了！”

“德鲁伊又不是神棍，他们都是货真价实的先知和祭师。既然六边形代表着某一处地方，那就一定是巨人堤了啊。”梅林的语气不容置否。

“爸，不管如何还是要去一趟的。”戈德里克打磨着手中的宝剑，表示出支持梅林的态度。

“爱尔兰距离威尔士可远了……还要横跨海峡，怎么去？”

“这问题不需担心。有我呢。”戈德里克跑出门外，在一阵烟尘中化为狮鹫兽本形。比起当初见面时摔倒在山崖下的他，体格提升了不少。双翅宽阔厚实，泛着金色格外漂亮。“狮尾鹫可是传说中英雄和神族才有的坐骑哦。”

 

海浪日夜不停地吟唱，玄武岩铺就的六边形阶梯在海岸绵延，蔚为壮观。

“那么，先知让我们来到巨人堤是要做什么？旅游？”戈德里克一头雾水。这里除了海和岩石，别无他物。

突然海水就像是收到了某种指令一般涨潮，速度快得瞬间就沾湿了衣袍，逼得他们连连后退。

“哟。我闻到了一股熟悉的味道。魔法的味道。”不远处的海水里站立着一个巨人，缓缓向他们走来。“我最讨厌巫师了。一群欺诈之徒！”巨人沿着六边形的石块走上了岸，脚掌的长度与岩石块相当，相当的有气势。他手中持锤，浑厚斑驳，依稀可见的雕刻花纹正和羊皮纸上的线索对上号。

“这位应该是传说中的巨人芬·库麦了吧。”

“正是。在我的地盘上不欢迎巫师！”

巨人扬起锤子就要砸下来，戈德里克拔出腰间的剑，指向他怒吼：“不允许你伤害我的亲人！”他的身躯对比巨人显得渺小，但是气势却没有输给他。

“瞧瞧，原来这里有一位骑士啊。正好。我们就遵循骑士精神来一场正经的格斗，你要是能赢我，一切好说。”巨人大概是许久没有碰到勇敢的普通人了。在巨人族的思维中巫术是被唾弃的欺诈之术，唯有遵守骑士精神，崇尚武力格斗者能使他们折服。

“我接受你的挑战。芬·库麦。”戈德里克果敢摘下披风，随风一扬，一抹骄阳之红缓缓展开，落在石阶上。

“小屁孩，你还挺有勇气。可你我力量悬殊，对决也不会公平。几百年来还没有任何凡人敢接受我的挑战，看你勇气可嘉算是打了个平手好了。”巨人在空中转着锤子，看起来就像是玩弄一根羽毛，只留给海岸一个背影。

“呼。好险。”戈德里克放下手中高举的宝剑，松了口气。

“要动真格打，恐怕血肉之躯是谁也敌不过他的。真是吓到我了。”梅林欣慰地看着他刚毅坚定的表情，感觉他已不再是个没心没肺的小屁孩了。

“嗯？这是啥？”潮水退去，海岸留下一个发亮的金属片。

“根据法则，完成某项挑战是要带信物回去的。羊皮纸上的纹章就是这个意思。”

“老爹。这次多亏你了。如果不是以这样的形式出现，这场战斗一定是异常艰巨的。我为传承了剑术，格斗，骑士身份感到无上荣耀！”戈德里克给了亚瑟一个大大的拥抱。此刻他们算是真正的父子了。

梅林只是在一旁笑着，他并没有告诉任何人，史诗预言里也曾提到过狮鹫族会出现一位英雄，他将和魔法结下不解之缘，将会创造并且见证一段了不起的历史。

——未完待续——

——叨叨逼分割线就是我啦——

严格来说，此篇算是个番外。重点转移到格兰芬多身上去了~不知道大家对于这样的父子设定是否有爱→_→

狮尾鹫是我自己创的叫法，原本应该叫“鹰首狮身兽”的。这种特别的神话生物确实也是跟战马一个用途，问题是普通人一般用不上QWQ当然作为座驾的属性在文中也保留了。想法是亚瑟王与巫师始祖这样伟大的人物应该有特别拉风的坐骑_(:з」∠)_不知道大家有没有想起驭龙者那时候的梅林，真的特别威风，记忆尤深。

关于那个考验，特意去参考了英国著名景点巨人堤背后的故事，并且沿用了传说中那位巨人的原名，只是故事情节改成了具有传统气息的骑士决斗（当然，不会让他们打起来的）。金发配红披风和宝剑，这是一组特定的象征，通过这个外形描述增加二者的相似度会比直接编写双方对话含蓄一些~确实格兰芬多后期整个学院的气质都与亚瑟王有着异曲同工之妙。我是非常愿意相信他们之间存在继承关系的~

这期就到这里啦~感谢太太们对brolin和HP系列的爱~

 

【十】不忘初心

“戈德里克去哪儿了，亚瑟？”梅林匆忙跑到屋后的山坡，拽着亚瑟的衣角气喘吁吁。

“他今天没有出来操练。不是赖床吗？”

“没有，房间里没人。东西也没有收拾，应该是临时出门的。”

“没有留下任何线索，比如信……之类的？”

“对哦。要回去仔细再看看。”

 

“这是什么？”两人回到木屋前，被门板上一根长长的箭吓楞了一下。

亚瑟摁了一下梅林，示意他站在原地，自己走上前去把箭取下，“梅林，这箭上绑了一小卷纸。”

把纸卷打开，上面写道：半兽人戈德里克私闯吾皇杜伊嘉尔之领地，不单未有歉意，更以兽形毁我宫殿财物，请速告知同伴前往赎出，否则将以其血祭我先灵。

“坏了。戈德里克这次摊上大事了。杜伊嘉尔是丛林地下王国的君主，贪财而暴躁。竟然敢乱闯真是胆肥了……”

“不管如何咱们的儿子不能让人给绑了。去救他！”亚瑟随手抓了一把长矛，揽上盔甲就要出门。

“等等！我呢？”

“还犹豫？！”亚瑟瞪了他一眼，顺手给他抱到马背上。“话说赎金你带了么？你有什么值钱的东西没有……”

“有才怪！去了再说！”

 

波浪卷的红褐色长发松散扎着，像是倒挂的藤蔓。波尔公主将手交叉别在身后，饶有兴致地看着戈德里克。这家伙被法宝铐住而动弹不得，那股鲁莽的劲儿消去不少。

“挣扎呀，怎么不动了我的小狮子？”

“呸，亏你还长一副温柔的脸庞，如此狠毒！”

“小屁孩你说话当心点，我可是公主。你擅闯宫殿还损毁了不少东西，想拍拍屁股就走吗？”

“你让那个贪财鬼把宝剑还给我！”

“那是另一回事。现在就看有没有人来救你了。给我老实呆着。”公主踩着一堆被砸的稀碎的石头来回踱步，弄得那堆废墟不时发出沙土滑落的沙沙声。“好小子，看你干的好事，啧啧。”

“波尔公主！地面上来了两个人，要不要观察一下？”一个壮实的，胡子拉碴的矮人不知道从哪里冒出来。也许是因为他身材太娇小，又是黝黑黝黑的外型，根本察觉不出来。

“他们可带了什么过来？”

“两人骑一匹白马，手持长矛，还有我们送去的飞箭。”

“什么？这也够寒酸的……罢了罢了，把他们引进来。记住先缴械。”公主掸了掸掉在肩膀上的灰土，一脸嫌弃。

 

梅林亚瑟二人来到丛林外围，树林内部幽深而安静，因为光线太差根本看不出来里面的情况。

“不用担心。我不会让你受伤的，梅林。”

“在魔法的国度，这句话是我来说才对吧？”

“我习惯了，也不想改这句。”

“让我们欢迎远道而来的客人！”突然在丛林铺满落叶的地面窜出几个矮人——依然是黝黑的，胡子拉碴脏兮兮的样子，但是能看出来战斗力非同小可，一个个结实得很。领头的斯莫咣当咣当敲着手中的两把锤子，不紧不慢地走向白马。

“你是……杜伊嘉尔的人？”

“正是。我们国王已经恭候多时了！两位，这边请。”矮人们迅速列成两排，形成了夹道欢迎的势态，路的尽头指向石碑丛。“两位请先把武器卸下。这是表示友好的唯一方式！”

“什么？！还要卸甲？”亚瑟一听这群小矮子居然要自己缴械，突然就炸了。

“亚瑟，先按他说的办吧，还没救到人之前可别把事情搞砸了。”

“好好保管我的盔甲。小矮子们。”虽然照办了，但是心里他依然还是有些不服气。

“两位，请进吧！”斯莫摆出了礼貌的姿势，让两人进入刚打开的墓碑下方。

“黑咕隆咚的，里面有什么？”这副阵势有点诡异，梅林心头不由一紧。

“你这不废话么。这是王国入口，快点快点！”斯莫有些不耐烦了。

 

墓碑下是一道整齐的石阶，两侧都有金子打造的纹饰，在火把照耀之下烁烁生辉。这里除了由于太矮而必须弓着身子，并没有渗人的东西。石阶一路往下，尽头豁然开朗，云石和金属、珠宝装饰的大殿丝毫不亚于人类的宫殿。

“这俩……就是来赎人的？”杜伊嘉尔在红宝石镶嵌的王座上，看着两手空空衣着朴素的两人，哑然失笑。“我说你们。连像样的财物都不带一件，也有脸来赎人哦？”杜伊嘉尔看起来并不生气，手里拿着宝石盒子随便玩弄着。

两人望着高高宝座上看起来依然娇小的杜伊嘉尔，不知当如何回答。

“父王，既然没有赎金那就没啥好谈的。把那个半兽人交给我外公，作为坐骑的话狮尾鹫可是不错的。”波尔公主从后殿走过来，一众矮人纷纷让路。她步态轻盈，圆润如同少女的面庞在微弱的火光中越来越清晰，可真是如同珍珠般的美女。

“波尔。你的心怎么总向着木精灵！我可是你的父亲那！”杜伊嘉尔说道。

伶牙利嘴的波尔公主此刻却没有像往常一样回怼，她的目光被另一人深深吸引——亚瑟站在大厅中央，身材挺拔，眉目秀丽，相当有神采。更令她中意的是那一头炫目的金发——在波尔公主的记忆中，她的母亲，外公，都有这样俊朗高大的外型，这可比矮人漂亮出不知多少倍。

“阁下是？”公主礼貌地走上前，稍稍欠身。待她站直了才发现，自己的眼睛刚好对着亚瑟的胸膛位置，两人的身高差距甚大。

“在下亚瑟。这位可是小公主？”波尔那一身华贵的行头，看着就是身份高贵的女子。亚瑟拿出了作为骑士应有的态度。

“噢。除了我的外公，还真是第一次见到如此美貌的男子。”她毫不掩饰心中的喜爱。

“喂喂喂，我说波尔小公主。”杜伊嘉尔察觉到女儿的神情不对，赶忙打岔，“咱们还没谈正事！我说赎金，赎金的事情！”他用手比划着，生怕女儿不懂他的意思。

“父王，我有个提议。”波尔突然回头面向王座，“看他们的样子也拿不出赎金来，倒不如这样吧，你们都留下。留在我们杜伊嘉尔王国。”

“波尔！你留他们做什么呀！那么魁梧的三个人得浪费我们多少粮食哟！再说了，挖矿工可不适合他们。”

“谁说让他们挖矿了？我要把他们奉为座上宾。”波尔公主走过去牵着亚瑟的手，“这位，是未来的亲王。是我波尔公主的夫君，还带着两名随从。这样不就完美了么？”

“波尔公主，非常感谢你的欣赏与爱慕，但是我不能答应你。”亚瑟语调冷静，轻轻地撇开被牵着的手。

“为什么？！我们虽然深藏地下，可是作为矿脉的拥有者，精灵的盟友，算是富甲一方的。成为我夫君，不仅可以救你的半兽人伙伴，还能保你们三人衣食无忧坐享贵族生活。有什么不好？”

“立刻让人做决定是不礼貌的，波尔。先让他们思考一晚，明天再议吧。”杜伊嘉尔自知无法扭转女儿的意愿，遂采取缓兵之计。

 

“怎样，我们矮人的财力可丝毫不差。这间最豪华的客房就给你们俩了。”矮人侍从把两人带进了一间房子，宽敞华丽，最重要的是不用弓着身子。香槟金丝绸铺就的两张床，还有各色水果和酒。

“能不能先告诉我们，戈德里克在哪里？”梅林试探地问道。

“那个野蛮的半兽人！他被公主铐起来了。在赎金的事情谈妥之前，我不会告诉你们他所在位置。嗯，就让他在地牢好好呆着吧！”矮人越说越激动，终归是透露了不该说的信息。

“我检查过了。这里没有机关，但也没有办法逃走。守卫很多，这里的通道非常复杂。”亚瑟确认侍从走远之后，悄悄告诉梅林。

“你刚也听到了，戈德里克就在地牢。问题是怎么绕开守卫，我们要去找戈德里克先了解清楚，他为什么会被矮人抓住。”

“等时间再晚一些再看情况。矮人也要睡觉的吧？”

 

两人在煎熬中等到了深夜。矮人这个种族也是心大，白天守卫在喝酒拌嘴打架，到夜深也喝得差不多了，换班的人也是老样子，一直在门外胡吃海喝，打打闹闹。理所当然，矮人们很快就陆续倒下，呼呼大睡。梅林回头看了一眼亚瑟，他用单手支着下巴，应该是睡着了。

这个鲁莽的傻瓜，还是不要带上他了。梅林摇摇头，半拖半抱将他放到床上。为做到万无一失，免得有人进屋检查时露出破绽，他拔下几根头发放在另一张床上用咒语变出假人，盖上被子，然后悄悄地溜出了门。

 

亚瑟睡的正香，突然一只暖暖的小手抚摸过他的脸，被他突然逮住，反手摔出去。

“你？！”亚瑟缓过神来，看清了被他摔倒在地的人——正是波尔公主。披散长发，穿着棉纱睡裙，透白的衣裙隐约能看见胴体。

“亚瑟，俊美的人儿。你这警惕性可是真高啊。”公主丝毫没有生气，反而自己站起来，爬到了亚瑟床上。

“别……公主，这样不合适。”亚瑟是过来人，他当然清楚这是什么暗示。可是他心中丝毫没有波澜，一口回绝，转过头去走下床。

“为什么，你是嫌弃我不漂亮，不高大？”公主怅然若失。

“公主的美丽冠绝一方。但是我已然有了深爱的人，必须忠诚不渝。”亚瑟不打算对公主隐瞒。“虽然这个条款是公主对我们的仁慈。也是一个非常优厚的条件。可是不能为了救我的儿子，而另娶他人。我认为人们应该为爱情而结合，而不是当做一种条款去交易。抱歉，公主。”

听到这里，波尔公主的心凉了大半截。原来自己一见钟情的美男子已经有家室了。

“呃。既然如此。那也不好勉强你……今天晚上的事，就当没有发生过，可以吗？”公主使了个眼色，瞟了瞟另一张床上安静得出奇的梅林，“真庆幸。你的朋友睡得很熟。晚安，亚瑟。”波尔蹑手蹑脚地离开了房间。

呼，好险！亚瑟悬着的一颗心终于落了地。要是梅林这个时候醒来可就尴尬了。不过话说回来，他今天也睡得太死了吧？亚瑟走过去，摇了摇他的肩膀，发现是个假人！

“梅……梅林？”

“我在床底下。”梅林这才爬出来，头上挂满了蜘蛛丝，眼睛毫无神气地盯着亚瑟。

“呃，你……你都听见了？”

“听见了。”

“那个，嗯，我……”亚瑟慌了神，很努力想掩饰什么。

“你拒绝了她。我听到。这也意味着要赎出戈德里克，就更加难了。”梅林绕开了重点，不想让亚瑟为难，也不想听他解释什么。

“呃，你头上全是脏东西。”亚瑟走过去，轻轻地为他掸去头上挂着的蛛网和灰尘。

“晚安，亚瑟。”梅林心情复杂，想尽早结束谈话。

“嗯。明天再说，不用太担心。”亚瑟的语气里是一种带着内疚的温柔。

 

“起来起来！都起来！”矮人侍从敲起了门，力度可不小。

两人对视一眼，不禁有些忐忑。亚瑟担心的是梅林对昨晚的事情心存芥蒂，梅林担心的是亚瑟拒绝了公主之后谈判就此破裂。

“这位叫亚瑟的外乡人。你可真是勇气过人。竟然拒绝了我心爱的波尔公主！可知道他是我的掌上明珠！”杜伊嘉尔国王的语气中透着威严和愤怒。

“父王，放他们出去。”波尔公主坐在一旁，冷静得让人诧异。

“嗯？就这么放过他们？”杜伊嘉尔对于这个决定非常惊讶。按道理说赎金没到手，谈判者和人质都应该扣着。

“虽然亚瑟对我拒之千里。可我对他的心意始终如此。如果因为他拒绝了我的情意而变得严厉，那是卑鄙小人所为。再说了，我审问过吉姆那个贪财鬼。是他先入室偷窃人家的宝剑，被戈德里克发现了才追到这里的。”

“哦，那是不太好跟别人要赎金。”杜伊嘉尔对公主真是言听计从，“那就把戈德里克拎上来，让他们离开领地吧。啧，真是便宜这帮小子了！”

 

“你为什么要拒绝波尔公主呢？”回到屋中，梅林终于憋不住要问。

“你说呢？！”

“你心里有其他人了呗。你自己说的。”

“是啊，我喜欢这个人好久了。想不想知道是哪个姑娘啊？”

“……”

“怎么不问了？”亚瑟没好气地走过去，逼着梅林和他四目相对，“我就知道你对昨晚的事情耿耿于怀。一副酸溜溜的模样，想骗谁那？”

“酸溜溜？我可没有，我一直担心的都是没办法救出戈德里克好吧？”

“梅林你这个混账啊……”

“你说谁混账？！”

“我说的就是你，梅林。之所以拒绝矮人公主是因为我不能背弃内心。我喜欢的是谁你还不清楚吗——这个人，与我朝夕相处，前半生陪伴着我走遍整个卡梅洛，度过了无数次危险，他就像是天使一样不计代价地保护着我，还忍受着我的蛮横和无理。”

“够了，别说了。”梅林不知道是紧张，还是害羞，想要制止亚瑟。

“我今天就完完整整地告诉你。当年在湖边没来得及说的话。”亚瑟揉了揉梅林那一头柔软蓬松的黑发，虔诚地看着他松石绿色的眼睛，“在我心里，你比所有人都重要。不仅仅是因为你曾救过我的命，而是……你懂吗，就像是……一种恋人般的情愫。我也曾否认过，想过改变，刻意待薄你，这样你就会自己离开了。可是你没有。你一直都坚守在我身边，阻断所有的危险。我可以没有父王，没有骑士，甚至没有皇后，但我不能忍受失去你。”

“你……那你为什么要娶格温当皇后？”梅林不依不饶。

“梅林啊。一旦当上了国王就要为整个邦国的安危负责。如果有王无后必然会导致动乱。我以前听父王说过这句，也曾经不当一回事。可事实就是那样，我迫不得已要寻找一位皇后。既然无法避免，与其在邦国外交之间斡旋，因为权力利益娶一个不相干的人，我宁愿娶格温。我们就像是发小，至少她是懂我的。”

“亚瑟。你知道吗，从你娶了皇后那一刻起，我就认为你的感情里不会再有我了。”

“可你还是留在了我身边。”

“是的。尽管心灰意冷，但仍然不想离开你。一开始是所谓命运让你我相遇，我是讨厌至极的。但是后来……我衷心地感谢命运，让我遇上独一无二如星辰般的你。”梅林放下了防备，语调温柔平缓，首次吐露心声。时间穿梭过千年，终于给了他一个真挚而充满爱的回报。

亚瑟听着，眼神里是喜悦，是激动，没有回应一句，却忍不住落泪。

“行啦。别哭了。”梅林伸出瘦削修长的手，替他拭去将要落下的眼泪。

“梅林。我可不可提个要求？亲一口。”亚瑟抓住他双手，脸凑得很近很近。

“不要！”梅林再一次让他突如其来的亲昵吓到了。看来，一时半会还是改不过来。

“没关系。就让我们以恋人的方式从新相处吧！我尊重你的意愿。”亚瑟没有生气，只是低头揉着梅林的双手，“我要让你心甘情愿地与我成为亲密关系。”

——未完待续——

——我是神叨叨分割线——

这是目前最长篇幅的一章了~一直在思考如何让亚梅二人自然而然地走进更深一层的关系……我的意思是深情表白XD……然而最后还是选择了一个跌宕起伏的模式啊=。=

矮人国的加入参考了《霍比特人》的元素，杜伊嘉尔这个名字取自北欧神话里的矮人传说——身材短小（约一米左右）、四肢粗壮的种族，双颊红润，喜喝啤酒、蜂蜜酒。它们的攻击力很强，可以看清黑暗中的东西，而且对魔法和毒药有着天然的抗力。矮人与神同时存在，居住于地下洞穴之中，善工艺，对武器制作有高深莫测的天赋，曾为北欧诸神铸造兵器。

至于迎宾矮人斯莫，这个名字没有什么来历，就是small的音译..囧rz..波尔公主同理，他是珍珠这个单词的音译。意思就是一个像珍珠般圆润优雅的美人。不同于传说中矮人女子丑陋不堪的描写，这位公主有1/2的木精灵血统，而木精灵的原形是在霍比特人3中出现的女精灵，一头红色波浪长发的描述就是暗示了┑(￣Д ￣)┍。人天生爱美，公主对于精灵皇室高大、俊朗的外形十分向往，这也是导致她对亚瑟一见钟情的唯一原因……好吧就是颜控狗=L=。

亚瑟在这里担当着“坐怀不乱”的角色~当然了，他喜欢的是漂亮的男孩子嘛┑(￣w￣)┍公主色诱亚瑟的桥段，灵感来源于俄剧《叶卡捷琳娜》里对于王妃洞房夜那个场景的描写。至于梅林，那是一个逃走未遂躲进床底的悲剧……此处应该有歌声“我应该在车底，不应该在这里”（WTF）……

后来被拒绝的公主是非常大度的，我认为这样才符合矮人的坦荡+精灵的优雅。还特意加了一句原剧中的台词“人们应该因为爱而结合”，这算是个彩蛋吧_(:з」∠)_

最后就让醋意满满的两人来一段深情的，跨越千年的表白吧！我尽力让措辞显得含蓄而优美了，但总感觉还是不够……这种英文语言基底的莎翁式写法特别容易变得累赘和矫情，需要反复修炼，我在努力QWQ


	2. 11-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿越少年经历一系列事件后终于找回了前世记忆，确认了自己是亚瑟的转世。他与梅林之间的设定类似于“前世恋人”，而他在离开的这一千年里梅林所遭遇的人也逐渐出现，并且参与到二人的生活当中。这或许是好事，但总会有意外发生。阿瓦隆的平衡会因为亚瑟的重临而打破，重新面临考验和走上拯救之路不可避免……

前情提要：在擅长作死的养子引导下，三人在矮人王国进行短期旅游（明明是被关禁起来？）。亚瑟被混血公主色诱，目睹全程的梅林表示内心毫无波动甚至有点想笑。这可让傲娇王子感到不爽了。明里暗里说了这么多敢情这小子就没听出来自己的意思？在勇敢表白后，两人的关系进入了新的层面，戈德里克从此沦为电灯泡，可是到处晃荡在阿瓦隆可是很危险的……

 

【十一】湖中神剑

 

这几天为了跟梅林培养更亲密的关系，亚瑟想尽了办法，每天变着法子把戈德里克支使出去。

戈德里克心里清楚，每天总是默契地自动自觉出门去，天黑后悄悄回来又躲进房中。

这一天，他继续保持着和亚瑟老爹的默契——找了个荒唐的理由就出门了。

再好的风景看多了也是会腻啊。戈德里克暗自叹气。这个老爹，自从跟梅林表白之后，就把自己丢一边了。哼，果然是恋人比较重要么。

他漫无目的走着，边走边胡乱挥舞手中的宝剑。

突然一声惨叫，宝剑似乎砍中了草丛里的某样生物——一个黑影冲天而起，如同一团有灵魂的黑烟，又轻轻地落在他面前。

“你这个没教养的泥巴种。”黑烟里走出来一个瘦削的少年。黑斗篷，黑发绿眸，一股阴森的气息。

“干！你叫谁泥巴种？！”戈德里克炸毛了，童年时代最讨厌族里的大孩子这么乱叫，现在又来了这么个口无遮拦的家伙。

“就叫你。别以为长了一头金毛就很高贵，你算谁？”黑斗篷一点都没有怯场，大步迎向前。

“可恶！”戈德里克双手握剑，大力挥向这个无端辱骂自己的家伙，却被他用移形换影闪躲开了。“那么有种？来跟我决斗！”

“泥巴种，呵。伤了我尾巴还不晓得要道歉，今天就让你尝尝苦头。”黑发青年突然变了脸，目露凶光，獠牙狰狞，双手各持一柄带有倒钩弯刀。

“打就打，我接受你的挑战！你要是赢了双刀归我，要是输了，我宝剑归你。”

“一言为定。”

 

戈德里克凭借着出色的格斗术，很快就将过分轻敌的獠牙青年撂倒在地，剑尖停在了距离他眉心约两指的距离。

“起来，这次不算。你轻敌了。”戈德里克收起剑锋，伸手示意友好，想让他起来重新再打一局。

“你确定吗？你会死的很惨。”獠牙青年诡秘一笑，再次用巫术移动到戈德里克背后。“格斗术这种麻瓜的玩意，你还玩得不亦乐乎，真白瞎了狮尾鹫的血统。”

面对因为使用巫术而迅速，并且没有套路的进攻，戈德里克渐渐处于下风。那两把双刀仿佛是蛇的牙，稍微掠过皮肤都使人感到带有灼烧感的疼痛。

獠牙青年仿佛舞蹈一般的炫耀着刀法，肆虐的笑声回响在山谷。

戈德里克已经招架不住了。他拼尽全力用宝剑横挡致命一击，大吼一声将他推出好远，然后几步踉跄，仰头倒在地上。

 

“不错。仰仗着血统，这些小儿科魔法还伤不到你。不过，你已经倒地了。宝剑归我。”青年手上的双刀应声消失，他取过竖直插在草地上的宝剑，盖上了斗篷帽子，走着轻盈的步伐离去。

“不！”戈德里克没有想到这家伙根本不遵守骑士法则，居然用巫术对付自己。这下好了，梅林用魔法为他铸就的宝剑就要落入他人之手。想到这里，戈德里克发出无奈的怒吼。

宝剑似乎是感应到了主人的情绪。在青年的手中嗡嗡作响，震动不停。

青年发现，这柄宝剑同样具有魔法，只是那个傻乎乎的狮尾鹫不知道如何驾驭。但是同样的，凭借他自己的法力，也无法驾驭不属于自己的法宝。就算带走了宝剑，仍然不能制止它和主人的感应。

“切。有本事你自己去取回来吧！”獠牙青年将宝剑扔入湖中，只留下数圈涟漪慢慢荡开。

戈德里克望着远去的背影，又看了看湖面，一身伤口的他显然无法潜水打捞宝剑了。

 

“梅林！”亚瑟看到戈德里克垂头丧气地回来了，脸上身上都挂了彩，只好呼唤梅林过来。

“你又捅什么篓子了？”这伤口可不是普通的刀剑伤，是黑魔法。

“我在山谷漫步，不小心砍刀了一个会化成蛇形的巫师。他叫我泥巴种，我跟他决斗的时候他作弊使用了魔法，宝剑作为赌注被他拿走了。后来又扔到了湖里……”

“他人呢？！老子要揍得他爬不起来！”亚瑟憋着一肚子火，想要给戈德里克出口恶气。

“我要把宝剑捞回来。那是我最珍贵的东西。”

“先处理伤口。然后一起去找。”

 

“戈德里克。你确定是这片湖？”

“亚瑟，小心点！”

“戈德里克。你要是再搞出这么棘手的事情来我绝对不会轻饶你，我发誓。”亚瑟光着膀子，艰难地涉水前进。虽然对于这个天天闯祸的熊儿子有怨言，宝剑还是要去打捞的。

“要不就算了，亚瑟，再往前水会很深啊……”梅林焦急地在岸上来回踱步，不知道为什么，内心对这片湖有一种突然而来的恐惧。比起丢失那一柄用魔法铸就的宝剑，让亚瑟冒险显然是更加让他不放心的事。

“等等！我有预感它就在不远处。”亚瑟头也不回，大声喊了一句后，潜入湖水之中。

等了一小会，梅林已经站不住了要跑进去湖里。曾经数次在湖里把亚瑟拖回来的经历让他深深恐惧。

突然不远处水面有了动静，亚瑟腾地一下冒出来，手中高举着透金色的宝剑。

“梅林！”亚瑟朝着梅林的方向游去，两人在浅水及地处相遇。“宝剑我捞上来了！”

“但是，这柄不是戈德里克的。这是你自己的剑。”梅林仔细端详了一会，发现剑身的纹饰有异样。那一把正是当年扔进湖里的誓约胜利之剑，没想到竟然用这个方式重遇了。

“嚯！那可真是惊喜。我再去捞另一把！”

“喂！你小心一点……”梅林接过宝剑，皱着眉看水面被搅动起的波纹。亚瑟就是这个脾性，带着些鲁莽的勇敢。算了算了，大概是自己想太多，担心太多。先返回岸上吧。

梅林回头向湖岸走去，越走脚步越沉重，仿佛有什么在水底下拖着他。他强撑着一步步挪动，终于在踏上干土地的时候体力不支晕了过去。

这可把戈德里克吓坏了，他从来没有见过梅林如此虚弱，赶紧呼唤亚瑟回来。

“这太突然了，我也不知道是什么情况。难道是这几天太劳累？”亚瑟顾不上打捞宝剑的事情了，赶紧把梅林抱入怀中——怀里的人脸色惨白，手凉得不像样。

“从来不会出现这样的情况。我感觉这件事情与魔法有关，我需要寻找能帮我解答这一问题的人。看来必须得回去出生地一趟了。”戈德里克展现出狮尾鹫原形，载着两人飞往狮尾鹫的老巢——位于亚述的天空之城。

 

狮尾鹫元老们收到戈德里克即将凯旋归来的消息，欣慰不已。他们安排了盛大的活动以庆祝他通过了巨人的考验，取得了彰显力量的特殊纹章。

然而他本人却无心应酬。宫殿深处远离喧嚣，他静静地和亚瑟一起，守候着昏迷不醒的梅林。

已经两天了，事情一点进展都没有。梅林虽然一直是瘦削的身材，但不至于虚弱到会昏迷不醒，但是在毫无头绪的情况下，戈德里克只能暗暗将担忧放在心中——亚瑟看起来比他更焦急，他几乎是寸步不离地守候在床边，就连打瞌睡也要牵着梅林的手。这种情况下，任何坏的猜测、提议，都很容易使他崩溃的。

“戈德里克。我们勇敢的战士。”五名长老身着蓝灰色长袍，从宫殿后方的祭坛回来了。“先灵在聆听了我们的诉求之后，仁慈地接纳了艾莫瑞斯。祂告知了关于魔法的一些事情。”

“什么意思？”亚瑟站起来，脸色非常不好。他是好长时间没有休息过了。

“你们在湖中觅得宝剑，原是卡梅洛时代的产物。艾莫瑞斯让此剑附上龙息，但没过多久就将它丢弃在湖中。它是阿瓦隆王国不朽永生的魔力来源。一旦动了它——阿瓦隆特殊的魔力就会逐步消亡，一切都会衰老，直到死去。而艾莫瑞斯，他属于阿瓦隆。并且他已经超出了一般巫师的寿命。”

“你的意思是……梅林他会……会死？！”亚瑟踉跄着后退两步，拼命摇头，“不，这不能！梅林等了那么久才等到我。我们还没有完成约定的事情那！怎么可以……”

“年轻人。一切都是注定的命数。你的归来，戈德里克出现，他与纯血巫师萨拉查的格斗，宝剑重现，乃至阿瓦隆的湮灭，都是必然会发生的事。”

“我要如何弥补我的过失……”他的声音止不住颤抖，手上青筋凸显，将要失去心爱之人的痛苦让他懊悔，如鲠在喉。

“当年因为失误，梅林并没有赶上救你。那时候的他也是这般万箭穿心。命运轮回，你与他皆深陷其中，无法自拔。”长老慈祥地拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，转身离开。“我们的先灵只能帮到你这儿了。关于魔法和其他深奥的知识，你们应该回去英格兰寻找那位名叫罗伊娜的女巫。”

——我是叨叨逼分割线_(:з」∠)_——

PO主并没有难产，其实发这一段的时候已经写到18章节了o(╯□╰)o恩，其实就是拖延症，打算发文结果忙一下别的又给忘了→_→

这一章节讲的是亚瑟与湖中剑的重逢。

根据传说所言这把誓约胜利之剑因为丢失了剑鞘，才最终导致了亚瑟本人的死亡。在他死去后这把剑是回归到阿瓦隆湖底的。本文的灵感由此而来。

宝剑重见天日必然会有大事发生，这里将它设定为阿瓦隆时间凝固的关键所在，宝剑离开了它原本沉睡的位置，便唤醒了一切。

巫师的年龄就算是七百、八百岁，对梅林这样等候千年的巫师而言也早就到了时间尽头。所以他陷入了沉睡，并将会随着阿瓦隆的崩塌而消逝。

当然，亚瑟以及养子戈德里克不会坐以待毙。他们带着昏迷的梅林前往狮鹫族起源之地亚述，去往那里寻求故地先灵的帮助。这灵感是源于电影阿凡达的末尾，亚美族人团结起来请求长生树将男主角的灵魂转移到混血亚美人的躯壳。

番外：萨拉查这个高傲的纯血巫师登场了！我的原则是尽量贴近人物原型，最大限度减少OOC。所以这里的萨拉查·斯莱特林依然是个我行我素，聪明而略有点狡诈的黑色系男子。

至于下一章节，将会顺带引出拉文克劳学院的鼻祖人物 罗伊娜·拉文克劳。她将会和亚梅二人产生某种命运交集。（其实就是想把梅林传奇与哈利波特系列做一个过渡衔接，古老英国的魔法世界应该是存在某种类似传承关系的对吧？）^ _ ^

 

 

【十二】女巫的考验

溪涧。清晨阳光下散去的雾气，幻化成各种动物的形状。

罗伊娜早早地来到这里，等候着即将来临的三人。

“这位就是……传说中最聪慧、无所不知的女巫，罗伊娜？”戈德里克有点不敢相信。面前的女巫看起来与他年龄相当，甚至还要再稚嫩一些。莫非传说里，那些像是老太婆一样的女巫都是胡编乱诌的？

“恭候多时。我就是三位要找的人，居住在苏格兰某条溪涧附近的女巫罗伊娜。”

“那你一定知道我们为何而来。”

“的确。不过，我为什么要帮你们？”女巫放飞了在她手背上游玩的山雀，优雅地回头看着亚瑟。“只有具备优秀品格，超卓天赋的人，才配得到我的指引。你们，能证明吗？”

“只要有一线希望可以挽救梅林，我愿意倾我所有。”亚瑟抱紧了怀里昏睡的人儿，话语坚定。

“非常好。舍己为人的慷慨样倒挺讨人喜欢的。不过光嘴上说说容易，要做到的话。还要看你有没有这个能耐。”

“行了行了，漂亮的女巫姐姐，你有话赶紧说吧！”戈德里克实在是受不了她这副慢条斯理的样子了。

“去那边的阁楼里。桌子上有七张局部星图，其中一张是标记有误的。限制你们七天之内找出有错的一张，并且标记出错误的三颗星星。”

“这太扯了！我们怎么可能知道啊！？”戈德里克一听就来气，初来乍到就用这种深奥的学科作为考验，不是欺负人吗？

“你爱做不做。想救人就得先证明你值得我去帮助。”对于考验，罗伊娜丝毫不宽限。“另外，吃的用的都已经备好了。有什么需要就去找我的同伴兼厨娘，赫尔加。”

 

“三位一路风尘，想必是累了。先休息吧。”赫尔加还勒着厨娘的头巾，看来是刚忙完。

“非常感谢你，赫尔加小姐。”见识过罗伊娜的傲慢之后，戈德里克觉得这样和善近人的赫尔加简直太亲切了。

“罗伊娜就是这个脾性。冒犯到你们了，抱歉。”

“她是代表着最高智慧的存在，傲慢也许是应该的。只不过她给出的难题可真是太……让人伤脑筋了。”戈德里克硬生生地把“操蛋”两个字咽回去，换了个平和的措辞。

“话说回来，你的两位朋友……看起来都不怎么好啊。”赫尔加担心地看着刚安置好的亚瑟，这段时间以来他什么都不干，光守着梅林，胡子邋遢的样子很是憔悴。至于梅林……这个清瘦的小伙子昏迷很久了，有种气若浮丝的感觉。

“我的养父亚瑟……梅林……他俩好不容易才重逢，结果却遇上这样糟心的事……”

“我知道一些可以让人迅速恢复体力和精神的膳食。希望能帮上你们的忙吧。至于梅林，他的虚弱是与阿瓦隆魔法消亡有关，但我想并不是完全无救的。某些药剂可以起到拖延作用，但我需要一点时间去研究。”赫尔加虽然并没有罗伊娜这般聪敏，心肠倒是非常的好。让她对无助的人们袖手旁观，怕是办不到的。

 

最初的四天里，亚瑟都在照顾梅林的同时，协助赫尔加查阅魔法药剂典籍，戈德里克则是白天休息，晚上飞到各处山崖上观察夜空中的星辰。

期间赫尔加找到了失传已久的药方，但尝试了几种炮制药剂的方法都失败了。戈德里克的努力则有了回报——他在七张中校对出三张完全无误的星图，范围已经进一步缩减了。

“亚瑟。我很抱歉……虽然找到了想要的药方，可一直都在炮制过程中失败。或许是我的能力出错了。”赫尔加捧着一堆失败的药剂废品，沮丧不已。

“让我看看药方。”亚瑟突然有直觉，这件事必须有他参与才能找到原因。“赫尔加，你看。药方的记载下方有大约一行半位置是空白的。是不是有些蹊跷？”

“你的意思是，这里有隐藏的内容？”赫尔加突然反应过来，取出魔杖对准书页念咒。

果然，那个不起眼的小空隙里是有字的。

古老的酒种。

一行浅浅的字迹慢慢又消失了。

“我大概明白药方的意思了。”赫尔加披上斗篷就要出门，“我得去一趟最古老的酒厂里，取一点东西回来。这很关键，请务必等我！”

 

喝下了最新炮制出来的药剂，梅林总算是缓过劲苏醒过来了。

“咳！”药剂的味道有些刺鼻，他不小心呛了一下，弄得脸上挂了一滴滴药水。

“慢慢来。不用心急嘛。”亚瑟接过杯子，仔细地给他擦拭脸上的药水。“你能醒过来太好了。我真害怕就这样失去你……”

“唔！”梅林使劲推开亚瑟，这家伙竟然趁自己不备就亲过来。“我刚喝完药，你疯了？”

“我不介意啊。是你介意吧？”

“没有。就是太突然了。”

“每次酝酿好情绪你就借故跑开啦！我也是被你整得没办法了嘛。”

“下次要先跟我说，我去漱口，擦擦嘴。”

“你想的美，又想借故开溜。”

“话说回来，我昏过去的这段时间你们在做什么？”

“走了好远的路，找了好多人，就为了你。戈德里克这段时间日夜颠倒去观星，我想他也差不多要崩溃了。”

“观星？无端端观星做什么。”

“还不是为了你咯。罗伊娜女巫答应救你，但是要先通过考验，第一项就是找出有错误的星图。”

“这件事恐怕还是我来比较简单吧？我研究星空都快一千年了。”梅林挣扎着就要下床，却因为长时间没有进食，脚一发软就要跌倒。

“笨死了。就不能先吃东西，缓缓再说？让戈德里克带着星图过来岂不更简单。”亚瑟眼疾手快把将要跌倒的人儿搂住，重新安置到床上去。

 

“哟。看来我有些低估你们的才学了。”罗伊娜仔细审阅着三人交上来的星图，眼带笑意。

“算是通过了吧？漂亮姐姐？”

“第一道关于智慧的考验就算是通过。接下来是第二道，关于力量的考验。”

“什么，还有？！”

“你想看着最珍视的人随着时间消亡吗？我告诉你们。虽然梅林醒过来了，可不代表阿瓦隆发生的能量失衡就可以改变。他一定会死，只是时间能拖多久的问题。”

“算你狠。说吧，题目是什么？”

“武力和巫术格斗，一人负责一项。两人都赢就算通过。”

“好吧。对手是谁？”

“代表武力的无头骑士杜尔拉罕，代表魔法的凤凰福克斯。你们自己选择各自挑战哪一项。”

“我去挑战杜尔拉罕。以前只在传说里听过他的名字，一个喜欢在朗朗明月之夜寻找对手的亡灵使者。”亚瑟主动揽起武力格斗的考验。毕竟这是他的长项，而魔法则一窍不通。

“那剩下福克斯由我去对付。”戈德里克顺着他的话把任务接下来，心里却没底——魔法他是会的，可不够精通，要是跟梅林比起来更是相差太多了。他心里想的只有赶紧回去找到梅林，恶补一下魔法方面的知识，毕竟这是对他们来说都性命攸关的考验。

 

“戈德里克。我想这次，我没有办法帮你了……”梅林双手捧着热腾的茶杯，低头轻轻说道。

“为，为什么啊？”

“虽然能醒过来，但是大概因为药水的关系，我失去了法力。现在的我只是个普通人了。”

“那……那对战福克斯的事情怎么办？！”戈德里克忽然害怕起来，虽然他自己是一头狮尾鹫，也算是神兽的一种，但和同为神兽的凤凰对打不一定有胜算。

“戈德里克先生。我想有个信息必须要跟你们说一下的。”赫尔加礼貌地站在门外，弱弱地说道，“凤凰是永恒重生的。没有人能彻底打败祂，这一点罗伊娜小姐也是知道的。”

“你意思是她在耍弄我们咯？”

“好久之前她就见过凤凰，一直想要驯服祂。可是没有做到，我想她是相信你可以吧。”

“用什么方法可以驯服凤凰？罗伊娜博学多才法力高强，尚且不行啊。”

“这些都是次要的。凤凰只对纯洁虔诚，耿直仁慈，怀有崇高使命感的灵魂才会心悦诚服。”

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割线_(:з」∠)_——

因为三月到四月过度那段时间，工作真的很忙碌所以停更了很久很久……

不知道大家是不是已经对我绝望了呢→_→？？？

嗯，无可否认上一章（第11）是最重要的衔接位。故事的发展从湖中剑重现人间开始转变，这也是两人命运的转折点。我把沉睡在湖中的宝剑比喻为时间凝固的机关，或者结界也行……只要这个机关被触发了，阿瓦隆永生不朽的传说就会湮灭，这也解释了为何后来的魔法世界中再也没有人提到阿瓦隆，因为它确实消失了。它曾存在过，但如今只是个传说。

梅林作为在阿瓦隆常住的传奇法师，他也会随着这一空间的消亡而不得不面对死亡。啊，这一切都是戈德里克闯出来的祸。当然，斯莱特林也有责任。这是另一条暗线，指向了这两派学院之间的渊源，他们之间的恩怨都是由来已久的，纠缠不清的。

当然了，作为养子他必须弥补自己犯下的过错，所以一定会去求助先祖神灵，这也是为了引出下一位魔法世界的传奇角色——罗伊娜·拉文克劳小姐。

 

 

【十三】善良与勇气

“梅林。天一亮我就出发去找杜尔拉罕了。”

“其实我不想让你们去。戈德里克是无辜的，他不应该为了我而冒险。而亚瑟你……只要你好好活着就够了。”

“可是那样你会死。梅林。哪怕只有万分之一的机会我都要去争取，再凶险我都愿意去面对。”

“哼。就继续嘴上逞强吧你。”

“以前是你老在我耳边叨叨，烦得我耳朵嗡嗡乱响。现在也该轮到你体会一下了。”

“是啊，要不是我失去了法力，一准找到让你乖乖闭嘴的方法。”

“我会在你找到方法之前让你先闭嘴的……”亚瑟突然翻身，一下压住了他。两人就这样四目相对。原本默契的轻轻一吻却越来越深，亚瑟完全没有就此罢手的意思。

“等……等下。”梅林突然用双手撑着亚瑟的胸脯，迫使他停下来。

“怎么了，害怕？”

“有点……只是突然想到，唔，今夜过后就不能再找独角兽玩了。”

“独角兽？为什么会在这个时候想到它啊？”

“因为……那个……呃，独角兽它……它只愿意跟处子接近啊。”

“我明白了。真是没想到啊梅林，这么多年来都是一个人。不过，你是要独角兽，还是要我？”

“要你。”

 

“等我的好消息，梅林。”亚瑟跨上了马，一如当初在自己的疆土里披荆斩棘的模样。他眼中有别样的神采，好久以前曾见过，那时候正是准备和格温举行盛大婚礼的前夜。

曾经，拥有魔法的巫师少年一次又一次拯救王子，如今王子所做的一切，恰如当年那个巫师。

看着威风凛然的背影徐徐远去，梅林觉得所经历的一切沧桑都值得。这世上没有比这位国王更珍视梅林的人，也同样没有比梅林更爱惜亚瑟的人。

 

戈德里克按照罗伊娜的指示来到一片开阔的谷地，传说中福克斯就在此地。

抵达目的地后凤凰没有见着，只有一个孤零零的小村庄，土地半黄，作物大都凋亡了。

真滑稽，这种鸟不拉屎的地方竟然可以有凤凰？算了，还是下去找村里人问一下吧……

“你好？有人吗？”戈德里克牵着马走在村庄小路上，发现这里的房屋基本上是荒废的。

正在准备放弃之际，一扇破败的小木门吱呀一声，半开的门后有一个小脑袋。

“你是谁？”门板后的人问道，听声音是个小孩子。

“我叫戈德里克。是来这里寻找福克斯的。我想知道这个村子为什么荒废了？你只有一个人在这里吗？”

“我不知道福克斯。这个村庄里的人大部分都搬走了，这里的土地不再肥沃，没有足够的作物和水供给。”小孩子谨慎地打开了半扇门，阳光下戈德里克终于看清了——干瘦黝黑，身上的衣物已经破烂，布满了尘土。“这里只剩我们一家人了，为了心爱的鹦鹉。但是村民都说土地干涸，作物枯黄的罪魁祸首就是它。所以变成了我们一家人被村民遗弃了……”

“鹦鹉？如果是鹦鹉的话，带着离开也没有问题吧。”

“事情要是有那么简单的话，我们就不用留在这里了，异乡人。”背后走过来一对夫妻，他们手中抱着木柴，若干捆麦子，还有两个木桶。

“妈妈！”屋檐下的小孩赶忙跑出去，接过母亲手中的麦子。“今天的收获不错呀。”

“阿不思。我们可不会天天都碰上好运。”今天是因为遇到路过的商队，他们恰巧对红宝石感兴趣。要再次碰上这样的好人可能很困难了。一脸疲惫的母亲用袖子给阿不思擦拭着蹭了灰土的脸蛋，“大鹦鹉怎样了？昨天看它很虚弱，只喝了些水，果实和鱼肉它都没有动过。”

“我不知道。只是能感应到它在求救。它病了，而我们所做的一切并不够。”

“几位，可否让我看一看你们的鹦鹉？”戈德里克听出这件事情有蹊跷，直觉大概是跟他要找的福克斯有关。

“请到屋里去吧。”阿不思伸出手，牵着戈德里克往屋子走去。

 

我了个去。阿不思一家人果然是淳朴得可以。这哪里是只小鹦鹉？分明就是一只超级……无敌……巨型的……浑身赤红的鹦鹉。

说白了就是凤凰。

只不过这福克斯也太惨了点。几乎是匍匐在地，身上的羽毛没有多少光泽，眼睛半睁着，发出哑哑的叫声，毫无生气。

“阿不思，我想你们对它大概是有误会……”戈德里克感觉这家人必须清楚当前的事实——这不是鹦鹉，是凤凰。

“胡说，我和它有心灵感应，它告诉我的。”阿不思一口否认。

“可它明显就是凤凰。对吧，福克斯。”

凤凰听见有人喊他的真名，突然发狂，拼命扑打着翅膀。强行瞪大的眼睛里有愤怒的火焰。

“大哥哥，你吓到他了！”阿不思哭着推开戈德里克。“它已经很虚弱了，你不要再伤害它……”

“阿不思，别哭别哭……唉我真是对小孩子毫无办法……但我没有伤害它的意思啊！”

“骗人！它告诉我你是专程来找它的，就是为了打败它，驯服它！”

“我……”戈德里克突然语塞。阿不思能够和福克斯心灵相通，这一点他给忘记了。

“异乡人，你还是走吧。阿不思是个很有主见的孩子，如果他和福克斯都不喜欢你，你是没有好果子吃的。”阿不思的母亲示意让戈德里克走出屋外。“年轻人啊。我不知道什么福克斯，什么凤凰。但这只鹦鹉与阿不思从小为伴，好几次山洪，雷火都只有我们家得以幸免。虽然村民们并不是这么想的，可我们坚信是红鹦鹉在保护这个家。村民集体搬走之后我们只能勉强度日，鹦鹉身体恢复过来的时候会掉眼泪，那可是红宝石，珍贵的财宝。阿不思说这是它给的回报，否则你看外面的情况，我们这被孤立的一家人是撑不下去的。

”

“我懂了。福克斯已经有主人，他就是阿不思。”戈德里克听到这里算是明白了。驯服福克斯这个任务无法完成，他已经来晚了。既然如此就只能和阿不思进行谈判，但最终结果如何，还是要看福克斯的想法。

“阿不思。作为凤凰的主人，你真是很不称职。”戈德里克重新走进屋里，义正辞严地说。

“我很努力了！但是……它越来越虚弱，我不知道怎么办，能用的方法都用过了。”

“不。你所做的东西对于普通的禽鸟或许有用，但他是凤凰，阿不思。”

“那我应该做什么？”

“带祂找白巫师治愈身上的急疾。凤凰是魔法生物，唯有魔法可以治祂。”

“那我要去那里寻找到白巫师？”

“我就是。”戈德里克解开背后用麻布层层包裹的棍状物，这是临行前梅林亲手交给他的，是当年从阿瓦隆精灵手中夺来的宝杖。“虽然我的任务已经失败了。但是面对福克斯这个境地，我想还是可以做些力所能及的事。”

“我相信你。可是福克斯不这么想。”

“我曾经也是一头狮尾鹫，养父遇到我的时候我被巨蛇怪藏到了巢穴中，刚好破壳出世。因为不信任，我咬了他一口。但他没有放弃我，而是把我救了出去。他曾经告诉过我，无论外界如何，本性善良永远是一个优点。”

“福克斯表示，想知道你的养父是谁？”阿不思抚摸着祂。

“梅林。”

 

另一边，在丛林中埋伏的亚瑟正在等待着。

夏至的这一天晴朗无云，到了晚上月光出来，整片丛林都镀上了一层银色光辉。根据传说中的描述，杜尔拉罕一定会出现。

果然，在蟋蟀的吟唱中突然多了一组马蹄踩踏的声音，由远及近。

亚瑟继续潜伏着，借着月色观察。杜尔拉罕一手捧着铁盔，一手持长矛，肩上的位置果然没有头颅。那一匹同样是亡灵的黑马尤为高大，眼睛是幽幽的鬼火绿。

绝对是他了。可要打败这样骑着高头大马的对手并非轻易，思考一番之后，他决定采用梅林建议的方法——先把亡灵战马搞定，再用平地对战的方法。再说了湖中剑就在手中，祂也不是吃素的。

亚瑟一直等到慢慢前进的杜尔拉罕来到面前，突然从旁边树丛跑出来，挥剑砍向战马的前膝。湖中剑的魔力围绕着剑身发出蓝色火焰，并且有一部分烧灼在战马的伤口上，火势突然失控，战马在动人的焰光中烧成了灰烬。

杜尔拉罕没有像正常人那样摔下马，而是在亚瑟挥剑的瞬间顺势跳下，侧向翻滚了一下又重新站起来，与亚瑟对峙。他纹丝未动，那一身锈迹斑驳的铁甲和长矛也没有因为摔落而损坏。

“杜尔拉罕，我是来挑战你的。”亚瑟取下右臂的护腕，扔向对方。

亡灵骑士从胸腔发出一种类似虎啸的低鸣，慢慢弯腰把护腕捡起来。

“行吧，你应该是不能说话。你是个死人了。”

两人随即开始了正式的决斗。

 

“怎么样，福克斯。”戈德里克完成了施法，重新将宝杖包裹起来。“如果我的记忆没出错，这个咒语仅用来治愈魔法界飞鸟的急性疾病。幸亏我当时翻书看过一次。”

“谢谢你，戈德里克。福克斯他现在看起来好多了。”阿不思检查了一下，福克斯虽然睡着了，可身上的羽毛已经恢复，就是体格瘦弱了些。

“仅仅做到这样是不够的。凤凰需要学会飞翔，然后祂才能自行觅食。”

“我们这里有东西供给他吃的呀。”

“凤凰要飞到比亚述更远的地方，中途接受烈日的考验，最终抵达山崖后涅槃重生，才会永生不朽。”

“福克斯……祂说……他要走了……”阿不思看着微微睁眼的凤凰，透过心灵感应证实这个想法。他知道这意味着他们很可能就此分别了。

“让祂去吧。阿不思。如果祂承认你那么你就是唯一的。凤凰一生只有一个主人。”

“我尊重福克斯的的意见。明天清晨我会与祂送别，然后我跟你回去。”

“啊？你跟我回去？”

“告别了福克斯，我的家人就可以跟随村庄迁徙了。而我则是作为你完成考验，驯服凤凰的象征——这是福克斯告诉我的。”这个小不点深深地拥抱了福克斯。他比任何同龄孩子都要懂事，同时又兼具了善良平和的性格，绝对是个天赋异禀的好苗子。

 

亚瑟与杜尔拉罕的战斗持续了整个后半夜。他渐渐觉得有些体力不支了。

杜尔拉罕毕竟是亡灵，身手敏捷，力气无穷，如果不是他恪守骑士守则，早就将亚瑟打翻在地夺去性命了。然而他一直都在用非常传统的武器格斗方式，看到亚瑟因为体力下降而招架不住，仍然会后退三步重新开始，给他腾出喘口气的时间。杜尔拉罕仿佛是一位故人，也许他俩从前就见过，又或许他单纯是对身为早古时代骑士的亚瑟有多一分尊重。

但是这样拖下去，对亚瑟来说迟早有压垮的一刻。他决定不再拖延了。拼死一搏，成也成，不成也只能认输。杜尔拉罕感觉到了他情绪变动，发出了更响亮的嘶吼声，以示回应这最后的决斗。

双方同时冲刺，湖中剑刚好架住了骑士的长矛，谁也不落下风。但是亚瑟总归血肉之躯，亡灵骑士的长矛不久开始占了上风，渐渐压向亚瑟的脖子。

眼看着就要输掉最后一局了，亚瑟发出怒吼，他的脑海里已没有对死亡的恐惧，只剩下临别时梅林裹着厚厚羊毛毯的瘦弱身躯还历历在目。

他多想说，如果我这次没有回来，那么我们一定要在下个轮回相见。

不料此刻天将破晓，夏日灿烂的朝阳直直地穿过丛林小道，从背面照过来映在亚瑟的头发上，散发出熟麦穗一般透亮饱满的金色。

亡灵骑士楞了一下，那种吓人的胸腔嘶吼也渐渐低下去了。亚瑟感觉压着宝剑的长矛力气越来越少，最终，和盔甲一起纷纷落地自行化为灰烬，残片里隐约能看到一具森森白骨。

原来，亡灵骑士一旦遇上了耀眼的金色光线就会失去法力。只是它在深夜出没，所以从来没有人发现过这个破解的方法。

 

看着一啸冲天而去的福克斯，戈德里克与阿不思在山坡上挥手致意。直到凤凰火红的身影消失在天际，他们开始了属于自己的旅程。

“戈德里克。你说罗伊娜会不会……不相信我们？”

“不知道。但事已至此，总得回去给答案吧。”

“我从福克斯的尾巴上，拔了两根漂亮的羽毛。这一定可以证明些什么。”

“阿不思，你可真够聪明的。一点都不像是五六岁的小屁孩啊。”

“对了。你说你的另一位养父也接受了考验任务，他完成了吗？”

“并不知道。我们唯一可以做的事情就是赶紧回去英格兰的溪涧里。”

“我有种直觉。戈德里克。他会比你稍微幸运一点。”

“那我可是求之不得。”

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割线_(:з」∠)_——

好久没更文，其实我只是忘了QWQ。

这一集依旧是沿着奇幻冒险的主题前进，并且再引出一位魔法界重要的角色，阿不思。别怀疑~这就是你们的邓布利多校长O(∩_∩)O当然文章中写的是他小时候（大约5-6岁）的往事，包括凤凰的来由（记忆中哈利波特也没有提到为什么阿不思会是凤凰福克斯的主人，这里是我大胆地进行了推测和遐想，编撰出来的故事~至于为什么阿不思还是小孩儿，戈德里克已经是大人？嘛，这是个很好的提问，要看到后面才知道发生了什么意外→_→）

另外就是亚瑟与无头骑士杜尔拉罕的决斗，灵感源自原剧中多次出现的骑士格斗，而杜尔拉罕这个角色是源自凯尔特神话中无头骑士的传说，这里直接沿用了神话中它的名字。值得考究的是击退它的方法——金色光线。无巧不成书，神话中的无头骑士确实是害怕金色的，这也是以往英国居室里带有一定金色装潢的缘由。

嘛。大家肯定发现了有一个彩蛋……那就是凤凰福克斯的两根尾羽，也是从这个时候被折下来的。哈哈哈哈哈感觉写着就变哈利波特魔法前传了……

 

 

【十四】与神谈判

 

“也真是奇怪了。你们这几个人，怎么好像总是有特别的好运气呢。”罗伊娜仔细地检查了两根凤凰尾羽，又抬头认真打量着狼狈不堪的亚瑟，这家伙能活着回来大概是发生奇迹了。

“罗伊娜姐姐。我们可都是玩命的去做了。不会判定不通过吧？”亚瑟顾不上整理仪表，急忙询问最终的答案。

“通过。你们稍事休息，天黑之前我会告诉你们最后一项考验的内容。”

 

“亚瑟！”看到心上人凯旋归来，梅林像个小鹿一样跑过去，撞在亚瑟怀里。

“哎哎哎，走了一路身上很脏了。”亚瑟好意提醒道，“可别蹭脏了你，等我更换好了再抱嘛。”

“只要你能回来。衣服脏不脏有什么问题呢。”经过赫尔加这段时间的悉心调理，梅林的气色看起来好很多了。

“咳，两位……好像忘记了这里也有一个英雄般的人物哦。”戈德里克尴尬地站在门口，轻轻敲了下门。

“是，我们英勇无畏的斗士，戈德里克。”梅林笑着，就知道这个小子从小喜欢受夸奖。

“不过这一次，不是靠打斗取胜的。这一切都归功于凤凰福克斯的主人，阿不思。”戈德里克享受过梅林的夸奖之后，还是谦卑的还原了事件的来龙去脉。

“不管怎么说。罗伊娜认可了这一项考验。我就说嘛，她看起来高傲冷漠，但心里还是能分得清是非的。”

“看来你们聊得很愉快嘛。”罗伊娜突然就出现在门口，连脚步声都没有。她轻盈地走进来，眼睛盯着和三位男子聊得正开心的赫尔加。她大概是有些不高兴了。之前赫尔加每天只和自己待在一起，研究各自喜欢的魔法学科，自从这三个人来了，赫尔加陪伴自己的时间就越来越少了。

“呃，罗伊娜你来了。”赫尔加突然意识到她眼睛里的不友善，急忙解释：“这段时间我都在研究让梅林恢复身体的药剂和食物，现在总算有成效了。”

“那也只是暂时的。除非他们能完成考验，从我这里得到最有用的方法。”罗伊娜翻了一下白眼，“第三个考验是与哈迪斯谈判。他是主宰冥界的主神，如果他愿意与你们对话，那么他就可以改写生与死。只不过——与神对话是需要代价的。”

“他在哪里？代价是什么？”梅林比起亚瑟和戈德里克二人更紧张。他最害怕的就是这种未知的命运，不是对他自己，而是对他珍爱的人。

“无需寻找。他自会路过你们之中，亲自给你们考验。你们需要做的事就是安静地等待。”

 

夜里，梅林依然披着厚实的羊毛毯站在阳台。罗伊娜这番话让他完全摸不着头脑。哈迪斯作为主宰冥界的神明一定不是什么仁慈的主，他只能祈祷这位神明提出的要求不要超出他的心理预期。

“怎么还在外头啊。”亚瑟悄悄靠过来，陪梅林一起仰望灿烂的漫天星河。

“睡不着。真的很担心。”

“担心也无用。该发生的事情我们只需要等待，不是吗。”

“说是这么说。可我担心的是……算了。”

“别想太多了。睡吧。”

“嗯。”

戈德里克在被窝里闷着头，静悄悄地听着阳台的声音，直到一切归于平静才缓缓闭上眼。

这一夜，他们怀着各自的担心，惴惴不安地睡去。

 

半夜。梅林在睡眠状态中翻了个身，微微睁开眼。

透过依稀的月光，他看到茶桌旁有个穿着黑斗篷的人。帽子遮住了整个头部，就连侧脸也看不清。斗篷很大，一直拖到地上，覆盖住了大部分地板。

梅林意识到，这可能就是来与他进行一次生死交流的哈德斯。

“是来找我的吧。”

“艾莫瑞斯。作为先知你应当知道这一点的。”

“我不奢求你施舍仁慈，尽管我知道你是神明，拥有改写生死的能力。”

“那你想要什么？”

“我什么都不要。只求到了那一天坦然地带走我。不要牵连任何人。我知道他很可能会做出傻事来。”梅林压低了声音，顺势转头看了下亚瑟，他睡得酣熟，宽大的肩膀微微起伏，呼吸平稳。看来并没有发现屋子里正发生的事情。

“四天之后，如你所愿。”黑斗篷化作一阵青烟，从半掩的窗户悄无声息地飘走。

梅林终于放下了心头大石，悄悄缩回去被子里，紧紧拥着亚瑟的后背。

 

第二天赫尔加早早地过来，发现戈德里克正在厨房里瞎倒腾。这个孩子笨手笨脚的，一看就不是什么料理高手。

“戈德里克！你想做什么呀？”

“早餐呀。我平时都这么给他俩做的。”

“这些我来就行了。梅林他还是需要持续服用一些特殊的魔法食物，这个你并不会做的哦。”

“不用了。他会很安全，一直一直安全下去，和亚瑟一起。”

“嗯？”赫尔加意识到这句话里隐藏着一件事——戈德里克打算用自己的命作为条款去更换。“你……你真的决定好了？”她放下了手中的活计，认真严肃地问戈德里克。

“当然。昨晚我就和哈德斯碰面了。契约已经定好，无法更改，也不需要更改。”

戈德里克的语气平静自然，仿佛说的是别人家的事情，和他丁点关系都没有。这明明是自己的命啊，需要何等勇气才能做到。赫尔加只能沉默，她不知道如何去表达自己的震撼，也不知道说什么话去安慰戈德里克，虽然这次相谈很可能是诀别。两人就这么在厨房里沉默着，一起完成烹饪早餐的任务。

 

梅林今天例外地睡得比较久。等他醒来时，亚瑟已经醒了，正搂着自己仔细端详。

“咳……看什么。”

“好看。所以多看一会儿。”亚瑟嘴角挂着笑容，轻轻刮了一下梅林鼻尖。他再也没办法和往常起床那样调皮地捉弄梅林了。昨晚他梦见了哈德斯，并且与祂定下了用自己性命为交换的条约。因为知道自己的死期将近，现在的每一分钟他都额外珍惜。

“嗯。你终于不是像个傻菜头那样给我挠痒痒了。”梅林也笑，眼睛里噙着泪。他也以为自己死期将近，面对这样温柔缱绻的恋人亚瑟心中有万般不舍。但是他不愿意透露昨晚发生的事，他害怕亚瑟知道了，仍然会不顾一切为他赴命。

三人就这样各怀心事，貌合神离。这别扭的气氛让一起吃早餐的赫尔加感到非常不舒服。她虽然不善言辞但心思很细腻，这些奇怪的现象让她觉得，这三人仿佛都是中了同一种邪，这里头一定有蹊跷。

 

“罗伊娜。我有事想跟你交流一下。”

“噢？赫尔加，你又研发出新的魔法菜式了？”

“不是。我想知道你对他们三个做了什么？”

“他们？我做什么了？”罗伊娜很快就接过话来，手中飞快地翻着书。

“根据我的分析，你虽然是很厉害的巫师，但远远没有去到德鲁伊的程度。你是无法和神明沟通的。”

“你想说什么，说我骗人吗？”

“没错。他们表现出来的症状太奇怪了吧，怎么可能同时三个人都梦见了冥神？还一副准备诀别的样子？”

“赫尔加越来越聪明了。实话告诉你吧，我们当中的任何人都没有与神明直接对话的能力，包括梅林。他的法力已经因为阿瓦隆的消逝而衰减到尽头了。至于他们怎么会见到冥神……大概是个巧合吧。”

“罗伊娜，真的打算连我也隐瞒吗？”赫尔加审视着她，前言不对后语完全就不是罗伊娜的作风。她在搪塞着什么事情。

“好吧。其实，那是我刚研发出来的一种特殊咒语。可以引导人进入特定梦境和内容的【导梦术】。”

“那么说来，所谓第三个考验完全是扯淡？是你在瞎编的？！”赫尔加有些吃惊，她对这位发小的认知又再一次刷新了。

“听着。我需要时间去寻找帮助他们的方法。挽救一个即将消失的世界，之前还没有任何人能办到的，我真的需要时间去想办法。这算是个缓兵之计吧。”

“那好吧。我只能祝福你四天之后能顺利找出方法，罗伊娜。”

 

 

戈德里克几乎是和亚瑟同一时间打开房门。

两人相对而望，同时发出质问——“你有看到梅林吗？”

两人被这神同步疑问句惊讶到了。接着又冒出来同一句：“被哈德斯耍了。”

“停停停。现在的情况是怎么回事？咱俩都被哈德斯耍了？”亚瑟有点懵，他本以为自己是看不到今晨的太阳了，没想到还活着，但是枕边人却不见了。现在戈德里克说的话，仿佛遭遇哈德斯这件事情在对方身上也发生过。

“感觉我们俩同时见鬼了。梦境和契约？”

“没错是这样。但不重要，关键是梅林人在哪里？”

“坏了。我们还活着，是不是他……”戈德里克冒出了一个很可怕的念头。

“不管怎么样，先找。生要见人死要见……我呸，不能的。”亚瑟看着他止不住地抖动，已然猜到这小子在想什么。可是他不能这么想，也拒绝这个可能性。他宁可相信梅林只是临时出去散散步。

 

“怎么样罗伊娜。你找到方案了吗？”赫尔加牢记着日期，今天特意早早地过来询问此事。

“从来没有人遭遇过这样的情况，也没有找到可能的方案。”罗伊娜双手撑着书桌，低头盯着某个书页一动不动。

“你……你是开玩笑的吧？”赫尔加已经开始慌了。本来她以为，罗伊娜博学多才一定可以找到解决办法，却没想到这次玩砸了。

“没开玩笑。我也想成为历史第一人，但真做不到。只是……”

话音未落，杉木搭建的书房就被一阵强烈的妖风掀翻了，赫尔加赶紧挡在她身前，划开一圈保护咒，只见顷刻间，护咒界限外的一切都成了颓垣败瓦。

是戈德里克。他以狮尾鹫的形态出现在两人面前，铁甲一样的灰蓝色镶金边羽毛纷纷炸开，烈焰金的鹰眼甚是吓人。亚瑟和梅林就在狮尾鹫背上，面有怒色。

“你们……神经病吧？！知不知道这里藏了多少珍贵的书籍！你砸什么也不能砸书好吗！”冷静下来之后，罗伊娜也光火了——你做得怎么过分都行，除了恶劣地对待她的藏书。

“女巫小姐。我想你必须给我们一个交代，关于哈德斯的事情。”

“看样子都知道了。它就是个引导被施法者进入特定梦境的魔咒，梦境是我设计好的，当时你们三个都中了咒语，所以……”

“目的是什么？”

“拖延时间。我需要时间去寻找方案。”

“有必要这么故弄玄虚吗？”戈德里克消除了那副怒气冲冲的样子，变回金毛小子与亚瑟一道搀扶着虚弱的梅林。

“原谅她吧。作为魔法世界最负盛名的智慧女巫，要让她认怂恐怕难于登天。”梅林很清楚罗伊娜。自负惯了，她字典里从来就没有不知道这三个字，不存在无法解决的事情。

“虽然没办法力挽狂澜，将阿瓦隆消亡的进程遏制。但古教里曾经提到过一个特别的概念，时轮。”

“那是什么鬼东西？”

“据说在索尔兹伯有个遗址。古教最高阶祭司曾在此进行占卜祭祀，甚至开启通往冥河转生之路。不过古教经历多年动荡，谁也不知道最高阶祭司是谁，也没有人见证过此法是否可行。”

“那你说的全是废话啊。”

“未必。如果时轮开启就能跨越轮回。你们会同时去往下一世，缘分天定，那就一定会再次相遇。”

“然而书上说的太笼统了。这可不是个好方法，是赌博。”赫尔加趁着他们聊天的空闲，仔细地看完了桌面上这本破旧不堪的书。

“要么赌一把，要么面对既定的死亡。”罗伊娜很镇定，此刻她已经不需要遮掩了。

“索尔兹伯在哪里。收拾一下我就带着梅林出发。”亚瑟没有任何犹豫。

“要去一起去。”余下的人不约而同地回应。

 

夜深。他们依然没有入睡。每一个宁静的月夜都适合互诉衷肠，尤其是对即将面对未知的两人。

“失去了魔法能力之后，我发现整个世界都轻松了。”

“梅林。其实你跟我相处那么久都不曾做你自己。”亚瑟认真地看着他，眼神坦然而宠溺。

“我说过的啊。如果你知道真相说不定会杀了我。不论是基于内心的恐惧亦或是迫于舆论。”

“梅林，你记不记得有一次我俩单独外出。那时候我还不是国王，我们去寻找巴利诺那一次。”

“记得啊。怎么了？”

“傻瓜，那次我就跟你表白了。无论你是普通人还是巫师，我都喜欢。因为那是你。”

“……这个我怎么没印象？”

“我说。如果我不是王子的话，我们俩可能已经……”

“菜头。”梅林克制着想笑的表情，挖苦道。

“……答应我，不要在人前这样称呼就好。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，真是一点办法都没有。

“嗯。其实巴利诺，他是我父亲。”

“难怪那次他替你挡了一刀。我看你哭得心都要碎了。”

“我隐瞒你了，你不应该生气吗？”

“任何人都会为了自保而做些不由衷的事，就像我娶了格温一样。”

“那咱俩算是扯平？”

“就这么定了。”

 

“这里不就是古巨石阵吗……”作为一个曾经生活在17世纪的人，亚瑟有点傻眼。原来罗伊娜说的神庙遗址就是这里。

“恩。不过在古教的概念里没有巨石阵这个词。这里就叫时轮。每一年的冬至、夏至，阳光都会穿过固定的位置，只要把带有特殊法力的物件放在圆心，阳光穿过就有概率开启时轮。”

“等等，有概率……是什么回事？”戈德里克很敏锐地抓住了这个不确定词。

“意思就是，能否开启时轮取决于能否在正确位置，放入特定的物件。”

“意思就是其实你也不知道应该怎么办咯？”

“呃。大概也许……好吧我不知道。”

罗伊娜跟戈德里克斗嘴的同时，亚瑟已经迫不及待了。他站在巨石阵中央紧紧抓着梅林的手，生怕他溜走一样。

“害怕吗？”

“不害怕。反正也是一死。”梅林笑着，眼睛弯成了桥。他看起来那么自然，仿佛死亡对他来说不算什么，“我只是担心开启时轮之后，如果真的跨越了轮回会发生什么事。如果下一世不能遇见你，那有什么意义呢。如果能遇见你，那么会是怎样的场景？”

“净瞎说。我还是信任罗伊娜的。她说可以那就肯定是经过考证的。”

 

“我怎么感觉，现在这个样子更像是在神父在见证婚礼？”赫尔加无心理会斗嘴的戈德里克和罗伊娜。巨石阵里已经就位的两人更让她揪心。

“作为恋人，生死与共本来就是崇高而浪漫的。不过我很好奇他们是用什么开启时轮？”

“戈德里克竟然不知道？”罗伊娜打趣地看着他，“开启用的物件一定是金属。必须与二人有关。我猜应该是个定情信物，饰件……之类的。”

“嘘!日出了。保持注意力。”

亚瑟和梅林面对面站着，双手牵着对方，等待着冬至的第一缕阳光破云而出，自东南向西北方向穿过巨石阵圆心。

那一刻，手心里的纹章被晨光唤醒，缓缓悬浮到半空，巨石阵里出现了数环带有复杂符号的光轮，环环镶嵌，各自转动。在越来越耀眼的时轮光线笼罩下，两人手牵着手消失在众人视野中。

成功了。巨石阵外的三位见证者激动得鼓掌庆贺。

“只能帮到这儿了。进入时轮之后的事情就靠他们自己。”罗伊娜悬着的心终于是落了地。

 

“喂！你们……你们是白痴吗？！”远处传来一声怒吼。

“萨拉查？！你来做什么？”罗伊娜回头一看，是自己的同窗好友。只是他为什么要跟过来呢？

“罗伊娜你是不是猪？”

“喂，你叫谁猪？！”

“就叫你。白痴！谁教他们开启时轮了？！”

“我帮别人也不行吗？”

“那本书是我们俩一起抄的对吧？当时我抄漏了一段，正好是关于时轮。”

“你漏了什么？！”罗伊娜尖叫起来，她意识到自己看了不完全的资料，这很可能导致整个施法过程出现误差或者不可控的风险。

“时轮开启之后必须马上销毁所用的物件。否则会导致我们所处的时空发生混乱，会倒退的！”

“你怎么不早说！都耽误好一阵了啊！”

“鬼知道你竟然把这一段翻出来了？”

罗伊娜往前冲了几步，以魔杖击落纹章。巨石阵内的光环瞬间消失，但纹章本身还在嗡嗡作响。

“糟了。普通的击灭咒对它毫无用处。”罗伊娜捧着那个带鹰形装饰的纹章，苦思冥想。

“我想到一个法子，不知道可不可行。”赫尔加灵机一动，“既然是金属，那么熔化重铸应该是可行的。”

“也许应该以最快速度回到英格兰，用魔法坩埚处理它。”

——未完待续——

——叨叨逼分割线——

隔了好像几个世纪没更文……最近发生了蛮多事情的，当然中途还见证了brolin世纪同框，见证了许多我们猜测中甜无比的事情。

甜心永远是甜心，布总性格实在太好。不过后来这件事也触动到一些唯粉，大家产生了理解上的分歧导致没法一起玩耍，有些遗憾吧。

不说太多了，希望大家都能再宽容些，各有所爱而已，何必剑拔弩张的呢。是吧。

回到文章内容，这一章节算是上半部分的结尾吧，通过在巨石阵上附加时间之轮的概念，以及用那个亚瑟母亲的信物作为引线去过渡，再引出拉文克劳学院圣物的起源，=W=希望大家不会对哈利波特元素的出现感到抗拒吧。

 

 

“哎，赫尔加。”

“嗯？”

“你说……亚瑟和梅林，现在怎样了？”

“梅林跟我讲过，巨龙临终前留下预言，阿尔比恩需要亚瑟的时候他就会重现。我想巨龙应该不会撒谎吧。”

“现在又没有阿尔比恩。”

“哎呀，他们是恋人。我相信他们会重遇的。话说回来还是担心一下自己好一点吧？”

“唉。足足倒退了707年。现在是公元993年，真该死。”罗伊娜反复擦拭着手中的皇冠——那是用纹章重新熔铸的产物。幸亏萨拉查帮忙，不然这个漏子捅得可就太大了。

“女士们。我俩有个提议。”戈德里克与萨拉查搭着肩走进来，他俩和好了。与其说是冰释前嫌，倒不如说是惺惺相惜。毕竟在巫师被排挤的时代里，孤立和交恶不是个好主意。

“嗯。我和菜头商量了几天，觉得我们应该团结起来。不止我们四个，还有现存的、潜在的巫师。如果放任他们发展，乌瑟王时代的悲剧还会再次重演的。巫术有黑白之分，而巫师不应该有。”

“你说得对。可是叫我菜头我就不能忍了。”戈德里克松开了手，一把推开萨拉查。

“不服？不服出去再打一局？”

“你……你信不信我一爪子刮死你咯？”

“一天天就知道武力斗殴，我又打不过你！”萨拉查扒拉了一下头发上的尘土，看样子没少给戈德里克欺负。

这两人虽然成了朋友，还保持斗嘴互殴的传统。美女们无奈地看着这两个熊孩子。唉，男生就是喜欢吵吵闹闹。

“我觉得他们说得有道理。罗伊娜。或许可以成立一个专门招收具有魔法天赋者的学校，手把手，系统地教导他们学习魔法，从根源上避免他们学坏。”

“那我提议去霍格莫德。那里是巫师的起源地和集中地。在那附近成立学校，足可以在魔法史上打开全新的一页。”

“可别忘了阿不思。虽然还没有到上学的年龄，天赋可是有目共睹的。”

“行了吧。干什么你都能扯上他，像是亲父子一样。”萨拉查露出嫌弃的表情。

“是啊那又怎样。他还缺个妈，不如你来？”

“你滚。”

所以后来呢，就有了霍格沃兹魔法学校。

再后来呢，又分出四个学院。他们的创造者分别是：爱好和平的烹饪达人赫尔加，超级学霸罗伊娜，黑魔法专家萨拉查，还有继承了亚瑟王精神，勇敢而正直的骑士传人，格斗王者戈德里克。

他们共同期待让魔法世界以独立、与世隔绝的方式存在，不再因为特殊的天赋而被普通人们所畏惧，歧视。他们将在这里团结起来，把魔法传承下去，霍格沃兹将会被打造成魔法持有者的第一座伊甸园。

 

至于后来的故事嘛。

你们都知道了。

霍格沃兹成为不列颠最著名的魔法学校，从成立伊始就是人才辈出的龙凤之地。

和专注魔法领域的三个人不同，戈德里克所带领的格兰芬多学院就像是奇葩一样的存在。他们的学员除了学习魔法，还喜欢打斗，更喜欢和人头马，独角兽，凤凰，夜骐等魔法生物厮混在一起。没办法。谁让学院的创始者本身就是一只狮尾鹫呢。

当然，这里最出名的，还是阿不思·邓布利多。

从魔法学院成立伊始，他作为一名预备生就开始系统地学习魔法，只是不知道怎么回事，他的外形一直保持着6岁时候的状态。一直到1887年凤凰从无名的远方来到霍格沃兹，降落在他的手臂上，一切才有了答案——凤凰曾跟他说过，我们分开的时候你是6岁。你一定要等我。

而这个时候距离霍格沃兹成立已经过去了将近九百年了。

阿不思完美地继承了养父戈德里克的优点，出色的天赋，丰厚的阅历，兼凤凰福克斯的主人，顺理成章地成为格兰芬多学院乃至全霍格沃兹的扛把子。

关于遥远的过去，对于所有入学霍格沃兹的学生来说都是传奇。他们总是喜欢围着阿不思，请求他讲述当年和凤凰，和戈德里克之间的遭遇，以及和梅林大法师，亚瑟王的一面之缘。也喜欢听他讲已故的四位创立人之间有趣的往事——作为戈德里克最珍贵的遗物格兰芬多宝剑，其实原是亚瑟王的湖中宝剑。但是这把妖精锻造的剑已经遗失了剑鞘，根据预言只要宝剑亮锋就意味着有重大的事情发生，为了避免好事的格兰芬多学员搞事，阿不思一直变着花样把宝剑隐藏起来。拉文克劳院长充满魔力的皇冠是这一对恋人的定情信物熔铸而成，也正是这个曾经属于梅林和亚瑟王的纹章使得时空发生了异动，才有了今天的霍格沃兹。赫奇帕奇的金杯曾盛放过用魔法炼制的古老威士忌，它挽救过昏睡不醒的梅林。不过如今呢，金杯已经作为一件圣物被收藏起来了，任何人都无法再将它用来盛放食物，哪怕是赫奇帕奇学院最新研发的菜式也不行。而萨拉查比较特立独行，他在学院里跟谁都摆一副臭脸，总是喜欢录取那些跟他一样高傲不可一世的小孩子。可却喜欢天黑之后悄悄的去找戈德里克。鉴于两人之间的关系，曾有传言萨拉查有梅林的血统，他和戈德里克就像是当年的梅林和亚瑟，而他自己对此也没有辩驳过。所以，这算是全学校的未解之谜吧。

那两根从福克斯尾巴折下来的尾羽被做成了一对魔杖，但是挑剔的魔杖并没有选择谁当主人，也就只能一直在奥利凡德先生的店铺里束之高阁。尽管后来那么多学生来过，魔杖都不为所动。大概是在等什么了不起的人物吧？

再之后的事情，就是阿不思遇到了一位旷古绝今的知己，格林德沃。这家伙天赋超卓，狂放不羁，从德国魔法学校被开除之后就跟阿不思混在一起。不难想象，俊俏出众的模样使这位外校生成为了名不符实的“校草”。这样出色的巫师只有非凡卓越者可以配得上他。如此一来，就不奇怪他每天都和阿不思出双入对了。

至于他们产生了分歧，错杀了阿不思的妹妹而导致决裂，那是很久之前的事情了。

格林德沃被关押后阿不思仍然在霍格沃兹，一直从学院导师做到了校长。睿智沉静的校长大人平常并不活跃，除了出席学校的重大活动都喜欢独自呆着。偶尔也会看到斯内普教授独自前去拜访，但是喜欢摆臭脸的毛病却让所有八卦者望而生畏。也有人说斯内普年轻的时候眉眼之间和格林德沃有些相似，可是关于格林德沃的所有照片、资料都已经被阿不思尽数收起，严令禁止传阅，所以这也是个未解之谜。

梅林这样的传奇虽然不再存在于这个世界上，但是关于魔法的动人故事却一直在延续。

——未完待续——

 

——叨叨逼分割线——

哈哈哈哈哈终于写完了亚梅转生的章节了。为了延续英国古老的魔法传奇，所以这一章就成了必须存在的过渡章。或者说这是个关于霍格沃兹起源的番外吧┑(￣Д ￣)┍

对于四大学院的圣物，特意做了个脑洞大开的和亚梅有关的解释。希望大家喜欢=W=重头戏当然是阿不思·邓布利多了。但是他的年龄和霍格沃兹成立不相符，所以就用凤凰福克斯作为一个可能的解释，好吧其实这是一开始设计的时候有BUG...迫不得已就这么写了QAQ

最后的彩蛋大家发现了吗？

凤凰的两根尾羽，等待主人的魔杖，格林德沃的轶事。

这是我写过最扯淡的一个章节_(:з」∠)_

 

 

亚瑟醒过来的时候身处某个未明地方，周围是连绵的麦田，心上人正依偎在他胸口酣睡。

“嗯？梅林？你还好吧？”边说边轻轻地揉他浓密的卷发。

“再睡一会……”梅林试图扒开亚瑟的爪子，话语含糊。

“别睡了。快看这是哪里？”亚瑟缓缓地坐起来，一手扶着还睡眼惺忪的梅林。

“啊？！”

“所以。我们是在哪里？埃尔多？”

“……”梅林揉着眼，麦子成熟的香气让他恍惚感觉，这里仍是梦境。

“看来失去魔法之后，梅林已经是个小傻瓜了。”

“亚瑟！”

“还能记得我的名字，很好。”

“你看那边。麦田的尽头应该是某个村落。”四下观察，西边就是麦田的尽头，连接着一个小村庄。

 

小镇里稀稀落落，路上的人形单只影，神情凄惶，在街头漫无目的走动。他们的衣饰风格不尽一样，甚至还有异族打扮，唯一的相同点是破旧不堪。

更可怕的是，周围那些人警惕乃至仇视的目光使得梅林变得越来越紧张，毕竟他已经是个没有法力的普通人了。

“亚瑟……他们好像很讨厌我们……”他暗地里使了一下劲，想挣脱被牵着的手。

“别怕。”亚瑟没有多余的话，只是牵着梅林的手变得更紧了。

情况甚至比想象中更糟。小镇居民似乎不太想搭理这两位外乡人。亚瑟数次刚开口要问，对方就假装看不见直接走开了。两人只好一路沿着街道走，不断寻找看起来比较和善的路人，祈求只要有人愿意回答就行，但是并没有。

两人沮丧地站在路旁，不知所措。

“亚瑟。我们是不是来错了地方了。没人愿意搭理我俩啊。”

“总会有解决的办法。嗨，那边的伙计。”亚瑟往周边打量了一下，发现墙角有位流浪汉，蓬乱长发盖住面容。他试探性地打了个招呼。

“你们……看得见我？”流浪汉停下了手中的活计，把竖琴放在一边。

“太好了终于有人愿意理我了。伙计，这是哪里，能告诉我吗？”

“约克郡。这里已经没落很久了。两位是迷路了？”

“大概是吧。”

 

流浪汉把两人带到了一处住宅，这里虽然简陋，但是明净整洁。原来他并不是无家可归。

“萨尔维亚。看来你也是一名骑士啊。”

“是的。你看出来了？”

“因为我也是。只有出征的骑士，披风上才会缝有百里香的图案。”

“看来你俩是同一路人啊。”梅林端着刚做好的菜肴走过来，略看了一下这个叫萨尔维亚的汉子。当他褪下那件破旧不堪的御寒大衣之后，身板结实，依稀看得出来有骑士风范。

“感谢。真是好久没有吃过这么好的菜了。天知道我有多久没有尝过欧芹的味道。”萨尔维亚感叹着，他把头埋得更低了。

“对了。今天在街道上一直听到你重复弹奏某首曲子。很好听，它有名字吗？”

“没有。它是创作给心上人的曲子，没有歌词，没有名字。”

“心上人？她没有和你在一起？”

“我从战场上回来已找不到她。许多人都说她应该是嫁人了，可我总觉得不是。她会等我的，这是约定。”

“所以你每天都在街头弹奏这首曲子，期待她终有一天会听到？”

“是的。”

“那，为什么要在原地，不出去外乡找找吗？”

“年轻人。我身体状况很不好，走不了太远。如果你们顺路的话，我希望写一封信让你们代为转交。我猜想她应该还留在附近小镇的。”萨尔维亚从柜子里取出一卷纸，递给了亚瑟。

 

“梅林。”天还没亮亚瑟就醒了，他轻轻地摇了下梅林的肩膀，“萨尔维亚已经出去了。”

“一定要起这么早吗？”他揉了揉眼睛，借朦胧天色看着亚瑟的脸。

“我不知道。只是这里有种不太好的感觉，很阴森。”

“那出发吧。”

“萨尔维亚让我们去哪个地方来着？”

“往东走，海边小城斯卡布罗。”

 

穿过绵延的麦田，天色已经变得渐明亮。越靠近海边风里的味道越浓重，带着雾气，带着咸味。

“我以前生活的城市也是海边。超喜欢这种感觉的。”亚瑟望着远处港口人来人往，想起穿越到阿瓦隆之前生活的时代。

“海边会有什么呢？”

“有很大的船，有海鸥，有船工，还有一览无余的日出和日落。要是有你陪着就更好了。”

“我可没答应。之前说好要去埃尔多的。”他笑着调侃，看着亚瑟那张脸跟孩子一样迅速变幻，知道他又较真了。

两人闲聊着，走到萨尔维亚所描述的那一座民宅——门板刷着松石绿油漆，有描金的迷迭香装饰。这里是当地最有名的香料铺子，据说住着一位很擅长调配香水的妇人，有许多人称她为“玛丽女巫”。

“请问，露丝玛丽小姐在吗？”

门后的人谨慎地掩开了一条缝，在黑暗中观察着他。“是的。请问你们是来购买香料的吗？”

“呃，是这样的玛丽小姐。我们从西边一个不知道名字的小城过来，有人嘱托我们转交给你一封信。”

“西边？让你们送信的人叫什么名字。”玛丽把门打开将他俩请进屋，但仍然紧张地注视着这两个陌生的异乡人。她看起来已经有三十多岁了，裹着一条被香料染了色的头巾，漏出丝缕棕色的卷发。手不停地在围裙上擦拭，整个人因为劳碌而显得瘦削，没有商人的富态。

“萨尔维亚。”梅林取出信件，递向玛丽。在阳光下大家都看清楚那份信件，那张信纸旧得发黄，边沿仿佛是被虫蛀过。

玛丽看着信，不自觉地发抖。她用信纸遮掩着脸，在抽泣之中跪倒在地。

“玛丽……玛丽小姐？”亚瑟被这突如其来的状况弄得不知所措。

“两位是从西边来的，对吧。”

“是的，斯卡布罗往西走，有一大片麦田。穿过整片麦田就到了那小镇，挺荒凉的。”

“西边没有小镇。那里是个山谷，埋葬着不知名的战士，还有牺牲于海盗入侵的无辜平民。”玛丽深呼吸好几次，尽力把情绪平复下来。

听到这里，两人已经猜了个大概。昨天的事情简单来说就是——见鬼了。难怪亚瑟会觉得有股不知名的阴森感，那里根本就不是什么小镇，是个在阴阳徘徊之间的鬼村。萨尔维亚只是个带着执念的孤魂，阴差阳错遇上了能看见鬼魂的二人，才完成了这个遗愿。

“抱歉……我们不知道会遇上这样的情况。”梅林蹲下来，轻声安慰着满面泪痕的玛丽小姐。

“我一直在等着。他说过只要打完仗就回来，之前我们往来很多书信，他总是在行军所以地点都不确认。就是喜欢到处问有没有顺路到斯卡布罗的人，让人家给他捎信。信里经常说他又在某地交战中逢凶化吉，大家都叫他妖精骑士。他就像是有魔法一般每次都能在危难中活下来。后来没有再写信，我托人问过都说没见到他，可是仗一直在打，也没有多想其他的……”玛丽抚摸着字迹，那张发旧的信纸是她与萨尔维亚之间最后的惦念了。

 

小屋中的三人寂静无声，梅林敏锐地听见了远方传来异响。

那是海港的方向，有厮杀的吼叫，还有妇女和孩童的尖叫。

“亚瑟，你听到声音了么？”梅林变得紧张起来，他望向了亚瑟，这个唯一能给他安全感的人。

“听到了。应该是东海岸有维京人从海港打进来——我是从后世穿越过来的人，我知道。”亚瑟感觉很淡定，他伏在窗沿观察外面的情况。

“你不会是想冲上去干一架吧？！”

“不应该是这样的么？”

“笨蛋！寡不敌众怎么打？现在就我们俩了，加上我已经是个……普通人了。”

“跑。你带着玛丽小姐先撤。”

“那你怎么办？”

“维京人凶残的很，怕你跑不掉。”

梅林瞪着这个鲁莽的大金毛，眼睛里全是惊恐。他本想问“你要是有危险怎么办”，又害怕言中什么，只好沉默。

巷子尽头传来的杀吼声渐渐清晰，越来越近，到处都是逃命的人们。

——未完待续——

——我是叨叨逼分割写——

当当当~亚梅奇幻转生之旅开始了~不过第一站就见鬼了。

但是这个剧情一点都不恐怖对吧=w=

本章依旧沿用了传统的英国元素，以英国民谣《斯卡布罗集市 Scarborough Fair》为线索开展，类似于集齐隐藏道具开启副本的形式，将歌词第二句的四种花朵：欧芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香一一转化为具象(Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme)，分别代表爱情的甜蜜，力量，忠诚和勇气。

（Salvia是鼠尾草的学名，在文章里将其转化为妖精骑士的名字萨尔维亚。而妖精骑士这一名称的起源也和斯卡布罗集市最初版本的歌词有关，讲述一位矮子骑士如何追求他的心上人）

然后对于为何这首歌的旋律如此悲伤，有种缥缈和无疾而终的感觉，我个人的理解是妖精骑士的故事应当是个悲剧。从而引申出阴阳两隔的设定，当然这也是下文对亚梅的结局有预示……

看到这句大家可能已经开始抽出自己的大刀了_(:з」∠)_莫紧张，距离本连续剧收尾还长着呢……hhhhhhh

 

 

【十八】亦真亦幻

 

维京海盗迅速地占领了一条又一条街道，掠走了值钱的物资，并杀掉所有奋起反抗的居民。这里每隔一段时间就会有海盗船队靠岸前来打家劫舍，以前城邦领主还会支付一定的金钱以免遭灾，随着海盗越来越多，这里已经被政府弃之不顾，只能自生自灭了。

梅林找到了一个马棚，他迅速将玛丽小姐扶上了一匹马，把缰绳交到她手中。

“去吧，一直往西跑，别停下来。”

“那你呢？梅林先生？”

“我回去。他很可能有危险。”

他边说边将另一匹马解开，骑上就掉头跑，只留给玛丽一个匆忙的背影。他内心隐约有种不安，纵然亚瑟脸上淡定，也无法安抚这种恐惧的直觉。

 

亚瑟率领着小镇里愿意抵抗的男人进行掩护，可他们为了保护逃命的人们而陷入了海盗围攻之中。

他就像是千年前那样竭尽全力去保护身边的人，哪怕孤军作战，哪怕他并没有获胜的把握。可是这种坚忍不舍的反抗也激怒了维京人，越来越多的海盗加入了战斗，包围圈越来越小，情况不妙。

远方骤然传来急促凌乱的马蹄声，惊起的马群朝着众人狂奔，一时间海盗们都没有反应过来，弄得人仰马翻。马群尽头是个骑着黑马的小伙子，赶着马群而来。“亚瑟！这边！”他大喊着，试图让亚瑟注意到这一边的动态，尽量避免马群冲撞伤到他。

亚瑟分辨出那个熟悉的声音——正是梅林。他倒回来救自己了，不过用的方法也真够危险。

亚瑟在慌乱的马群中费劲地躲闪着，梅林骑着黑马逐渐靠近，并用尽力气将他拉到了马背上，随即开始了新一轮的逃亡。

从小镇逃出，路过萨尔维亚所居住那片地方——他们终于醒悟过来，那天看到的麦田是幻影，此地是一片荒凉的山谷，孤坟连绵，只剩下零星几个简陋的十字架还没有倒下。

亚瑟继续驱马西行不敢多作停留，离海边越远越好。

 

“梅林，我们现在要去哪里？”

“……你一个穿越过来的英格兰人，不是应该更熟悉吗？”梅林在他背后牵着马，语气里有些抱怨，尽管是头一次以这样的方式把亚瑟环抱在前，可他却没心思去想浪不浪漫了。

“就一直往西。只要离开东海岸就不会再碰上这种糟心事了。”

“真是，快被你吓死了。刚才那条街有多少海盗你知道吗？别再冒险了。”

“遵命！”亚瑟摆出了一副精神抖擞的模样，用后脑勺撞了下梅林。他还是泰然自若，全然不知道身后的人儿已经负了伤，他脸色越发苍白，却只是忍着，只字未提。

等亚瑟发现，自己的唠叨再也获不到梅林那故意尖酸刻薄的回应，一切都为时已晚了。

 

黑马跪坐在河边，梅林斜斜地靠着马背，眼睛紧闭着。亚瑟看着他背后那触目惊心的箭伤，滴在马尾上的血已经凝固了。回想起自己曾经也中过一箭，如果不是巫师出手相救早就一命呜呼了。当时束手无策的梅林，大概会跟此刻无计可施的自己一样绝望。

他只能静静地握着梅林的手任凭它渐渐冰冷，直到升于半空的满月洒满了苍白的脸庞。

大河缓缓，寂静无声。

 

曾经对方也怀抱着身负重伤的自己，在绝望中等待死亡的降临。回忆着过去的美好，越发觉得这样毫无预兆的分离难以承受。我们终有一天都会离去，但至少，不应该是以这样的方式啊。

 

“所以，你说从小到大反复重现的梦境就是……这个？！”诊所狭小而安静的空间显得校医的身躯尤为肥大和滑稽。他盯着座位上这个年轻的学生，瞪圆了眼，仿佛被狠狠戏弄而无法报复。

“确实……是这样的啊。我从记事开始就反反复复梦见类似的情景。最近越来越清晰，也越来越频繁……我可是毫无保留都告诉你了呀，校医先生。”这个叫做布莱德利的家伙昂起头，眨巴着宝石蓝眼睛，就像是漂亮的波斯猫一脸无辜。

“好了好了。我告诉你，这种情况99%是由于心理暗示造成的。你要么是看过同类型的艺术作品，要么就是凯尔特神话故事的狂热爱好者。”校医有些不耐烦，翻了一下白眼，摇头晃脑地说着，“又或者只是最近踢球的时候，脑部受到了猛烈的撞击。”

“你意思是，我是个脑门被撞坏了的傻子？”小伙子有点生气了。他觉得校医根本没有好好听他描述，完全是在忽悠。

“冷静，冷静！我考虑下要不要给你开些帮助睡眠的药物，或者……精油香薰什么的。”校医背过脸去，开始鼓捣那些瓶瓶罐罐。

这下子轮到布莱德利开始翻白眼了。搞什么嘛，这真是个庸医。

不管了。反正这个梦境跟我又没关系，只是围观了一场超级长的连续剧而已嘛。不过梦境能有如此连贯的逻辑和剧情也是没谁了……

 

布莱德利·詹姆斯。大学一年级生，足球队主力。在完全了解他的实力之前，大学校友们已经对他津津乐道了。不为别的，光是耀眼的外形就足够让人眼红，加上同年级的人都说他热爱社交却没有啥不良嗜好，也不是playboy，简直就是完美。

只不过他最近越发觉得精神状态不好，老是重复同一个梦境，才想起来要去找校医。

可惜的是校医能做的也只有“帮助睡眠的药物”。他冥冥中觉得梦境一定是某些暗示，也许这意味着他和传说中两位伟大的人物有着某种关联，虽然说出来可能感觉有点扯。

 

“靠。这校医开的是什么鬼药方？这都中午了……”他急急忙忙从床上蹦起来洗漱，今天可是球赛啊，主力怎么可以缺席……顺便瞄了一眼手机，天哪。一大堆未接来电。队友都快疯掉了。

“嗨，大众情人，你又险些迟到了！”更衣室里队友们咋咋呼呼的，半埋怨半嘲讽的语气。

“少来！我这是意外，跟情人什么的八竿子打不着。”

“懂啦懂啦。不就是随口开个玩笑。对了，晚上还有校友晚宴，记得要提前去，一年级生负责场控。”

他晃了晃头，金色的碎发还没干透，一缕一缕地耷拉着，根本晃不起来。“行吧，知道了。”

 

幸好最后球赛胜出，不然布莱德利这副丧气的模样可就要维持到晚宴时分了。

此刻他穿上了干净笔挺的衬衫和马甲，发型也认真打理了一番，神采奕奕地站在入场口。

“看！那个一年级校草耶！！”女士们都不由得多看一眼，有些故意停留在入场口附近，花痴一般看着他，直到被其他场控人员提醒不可在入口逗留太久。

这些人当中不仅仅有本校的学生，还有导师，还有些许业内人。当然，他们也注意到这位闪闪发光的男孩子了。实际上他们已经在社交网络里头见到布莱德利，怎么说呢，印象很好，他就算是在其他人的镜头里随意出现，也毫不逊色于人。

“你好。你就是布莱德利·詹姆斯，那位校草吧？”

“哈？”他看着这位指名道姓的中年绅士，感觉有些突兀。

“别紧张，我是想说如果你不介意的话，等你手头的任务结束后，我们谈一谈签约的事。”

——未完待续——

——我是神叨叨的作者笔记分割线——

→_→相信看到一半的时候，大家腰间的40米大刀已经抽出来过半了……不过放心，这是假的假的假的XD它只是梦境啦。

这一章节的线索从17章斯卡布罗集市带过来。特意去查证过这个地方，确实在东海岸。然后再查找历史资料，那个地方以前是很多民族靠岸交换物资的，后来确实没落了。构思的时候刚好翻到了《驯龙高手》所以想到了维京海盗，发现时间线也对的上，于是就引入了——维京海盗确实一度是英格兰东海岸的噩梦，海盗们会通过打劫或者跟城邦领主谈判换取钱财，有些地方海盗一波一波不停，最后只能把海岸小城都舍弃了。

亚瑟带领小镇居民进行反抗的灵感来源于第一季，那一集是他悄悄地以个人名义跑去埃尔多，帮助梅林维护家乡。一直都觉得这个场景很振奋人心，很暖，这才是我想象中充满了义气、热血、善良和纯真，对朋友100%信任的青年亚瑟王。这样品格的人才值得梅林终生守候。呼应原剧，最后被围困的亚瑟也是梅林拯救出来的。但是没有魔法之后，他能怎么做呢？刚好音乐列表播放到水果姐的《dark horse》，里头有这么几句——“I knew you were, you will gonna come to me, and here you are, you'd better choose carefully”非常有画面感，节奏紧凑却又不紧张，曲调诡异。特别想象了梅林骑着彪悍的黑马，驱赶着无缰的一群惊马飞奔而来，从远到近，在亚瑟的眼里变成慢镜头，特别带感。歌词里头也提到了魔法，还真是有点点和梅林能扯上关系→_→放上最撩人的这一段歌词节选：

So you wanna play with magic？Boy, you should know whatcha falling for. Baby do you dare to do this？Cause I’m coming atcha like a dark horse.

 

咳咳……中箭的桥段也是从原剧引申过来的，就是水晶洞那一集。梅林发现自己不知道如何用咒语去救亚瑟，从焦灼到绝望，看得人心碎。所以就想着如果将角色互换会发生什么事情呢？亚瑟很骁勇，可是不一定能察觉到梅林受伤，而梅林又不是那种什么事情都和盘托出的人，加上在逃跑途中时间紧迫，顺其自然地就把他弄死了……死了……了……

513里头梅林因为信了大腐龙的邪而没有烧掉亚瑟的船。如果他没有希望了呢？我又KUSO地让亚瑟给梅林送船去了。不过他是打算着殉情的。

至于剧情急转直下，变成了布莱德利小朋友自幼年时起的梦魇……很好你猜对了，这就是好莱坞经典手法，就是这么狗血┑(￣Д ￣)┍

至此，merthur已经完成了转化，即将进入brolin的篇章。

PS:后半段描写bradley的大学生活，有一部分内容是根据事实或者采访资料改编的。感谢各位平时唠嗑的太太给我放料啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~至于哪些是真的？你猜~反正他是万人迷这一点毫无疑问~

好了~构思手记也记录得差不多了。作者要继续去搜资料找灵感了。

感觉要写完续梦是遥遥无期的事情……随着brolin 的发展和我们资料的收集，可能随时都有改动，或者惊天逆转的。

 

 


End file.
